Kuroko No Basuke
by Shinseina aijo to hotobashiru
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang kuroko tetsuya,kuroko seorang anggota GoM memiliki tubuh yang lemah , character dead end , reader x kuroko , nggak tau lagi deh , maaf bad summary , ini fic pertamaku , genre tambahan : romance & supranatural , chapter 12 updated!
1. Kuroko Disappear

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Anyway ini fic pertamaku jadi tolong pengertiannya ya

Langsung aja keceritanya.. Check it out

Di SMP Teiko ada generasi yang disebut dengan generasi keajaiban...generasi ini hanya terdiri dari 6 orang. Pertama Akashi Seijurou , kedua Aomine daiki , ketiga Midorima Shintarou , keempat Kise Ryouta , kelima Murasakibara Atsushi , keenam Kuroko Tetsuya

Suatu hari sebelum latihan dimulai

Kuroko : "Nee minna..."

GoM : "Ada apa?"

Kuroko : "Apakah aku cukup berguna untuk kalian?"

GoM : "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Kuroko : "Aku hanya tiba-tiba berpikiran begitu"

GoM : "Oh , jangan bertanya begitu Kuroko , kamu ini kan anggota GoM tentu saja kamu berguna untuk kami"

Kuroko : "Kalau begitu , jika aku menghilang apakah kalian akan mencariku?"

GoM : "Tentu saja Kuroko kami akan mencari mu"

Kuroko : "Syukurlah"

Setelah itu mereka mengasah permainan basket mereka dibawah bimbingan Akashi

Setelah latihan...

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun..."

Akashi : "Ada apa Kuroko?"

Kuroko : "Bolehkah aku permisi sebentar , aku ingin ke toilet"

Akashi : "Oh baiklah , tapi kau harus kembali setelah 10 menit"

Kuroko : "Oke"

Setelah Kuroko pergi...

Kise : "Akashicchi...kemana Kurokocchi pergi-ssu?"

Akashi : "Ke toilet , tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya kembali setelah 10 menit"

Kise : "Ossu"

Setelah 10 menit

Kise : "Kurokocchi mana sih , sudah 10 menit tapi dia belum kembali-ssu"

Akashi : "Kise , cari Kuroko ditoilet , cepat!"

Kise : "Oke"

Sesampai ditolet

Kise : "Kurokocchi dimana sih? Di toilet malah nggak ada orang"

Tiba-tiba kise melihat surat dilantai

Kise membaca surat tersebut : "Hei , jika kau anggota GoM katakan kepada ketuamu aku telah menyandera anggota GoM yang ke-6 HAHAHAHAHA"

Kise : "Apa-apaan sih surat ini! Pokoknya sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempat Akashicchi-ssu"

Sesampai di tempat Akashi

Kise : "Akashicchi..."

Akashi :" Apa? Apakah kau telah menemukan Kuroko?"

Kise : "Aku belum menemukannya tapi aku menemukan surat ini" (kise memberikan surat kepada Akashi)

Akashi : "Apa-apaan ini! Untuk apa dia menyandera Kuroko? Dasar orang bodoh , berani-beraninya dia menentangku seperti ini!"

Kise : "Bagaimanapun Akashicchi , kita harus segera mencari Kurokocchi"

Akashi : "Iya aku tau itu kise! Oi kalian semua cari Kuroko SEKARANG!"

GoM : "Oke , Kami mengerti"

Sementara itu ditempat Kuroko

Kuroko : "Aduh (memegangi kepala) ...Hmmm? Aku dimana ini?"

Seseorang : "Oooh akhirnya kau bangun juga , anggota GoM yang ke-6?"

Kuroko : "Siapa disana?"

Bersambung...

Gimana? Asik nggak?

Ngomong-ngomong silahkan tinggalin reviewnya ya


	2. Kagami Come

Review chapter 1

_Kuroko : __"__Aduh__(memegangi kepala)__...Hmmm?__Aku dimana ini?__"_

_Seseorang__: __"__Oooh akhirnya kau bangun juga__,__anggota GoM yang ke-6?__"_

_Kuroko__: __"__Siapa disana?__"_

Chapter 2

Seseorang : "Perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga"

Kuroko : "Kagami Taiga..."

Kagami : "Apa-apaan reaksi wajahmu itu , datar sekali , apakah kau tidak takut hah?"

Kuroko : "..."

Kagami : "Terserahlah , aku nggak peduli dengan itu"

Kuroko : "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Kagami : "Aku hanya ingin melihat Akashi itu marah"

Kuroko : "Kalau kau membuat Akashi-kun marah , kau bisa dibunuhnya , bodoh"

Kagami : "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh , HAH! , tentu saja aku membuat persiapan dulu sebelum melakukan ini , dasar bodoh"

Kuroko : "Terserah , pokoknya nanti kau akan menyesal setelah bertemu Akashi-kun"

Kagami : "Tidak , Jika aku menyandera kamu"

Kuroko : "Hmph , kau akan—"(kagami membuat kuroko pingsan)

Kagami : "Dasar berisik , oi kalian bawa dia ke lantai paling bawah di bangunan ini , ini kuncinya dan kau jaga pintu itu agar tidak ada yang masuk , mengerti"(memberikan kunci)

Prajurit : "Oke"

Ditempat Akashi

Akashi : "Cih,Kuroko dibawa kemana sih sama orang bodoh yang berani-beraninya menentangku itu?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi melihat sebuah bangunan yang tampak mencurigakan

Akashi : "Hmm...Bangunan apa ini? Mungkinkah Kuroko ada disini? Sebaiknya aku periksa dulu"

Setelah masuk dia dihadang oleh prajurit kagami

Prajurit : "Oi , siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

Akashi : "Berisik! Akan kubunuh kalian semua!" (membunuh semua prajurit)

Akashi : "Ooh , tempat ini menjadi semakin mencurigakan , sebaiknya aku harus terus menelusuri tempat ini"

Akashi terus berjalan menelusuri bangunan itu

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendengar suara kuroko

Kuroko : "A..ka...shi...kun"

Kagami : "Berisik... , diamlah kau"

Akashi : "Kuroko!?"

Kagami : "Ooh kita telah ditemukan"

Akashi : "Siapa kau? Kembalikan kuroko"

Bersambung...

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai

Ngomong-ngomong aku pengen pendapat dari pembaca fic ini , bagusnya fic ini ceritanya jadi gimana?

Tinggalin review-nya ya


	3. Kagami Vs Akashi

Langsung aja ke ceritanya... check it out!

Review chapter 2

_Akashi : __"__Kuroko!?__"_

_Kagami : __"__Ooh kita telah ditemukan__"_

_Akashi : __"__Siapa kau?__Kembalikan kuroko__"_

Chapter 3

Kagami : "Kembalikan? Tidak mungkin"

Akashi : "KAU!"

Dihalangi oleh prajurit kagami

Akashi : "Kalian semua akan kubunuh!"

Kagami : "Eiiits... Jika kau maju untuk membawa dia , dia bakalan dilukai oleh prajuritku" (memberikan pisau kepada prajurit)

Akashi : "Cih , Apa sih yang kau mau dariku?"

Kagami : "Aku hanya ingin bertarung 1 vs 1 dengan mu"

Akashi : "Apakah kau serius ingin bertarung denganku? Lalu untuk apa kau menyandera Kuroko?"

Kagami : "Jika aku tidak melakukan itu , kau tidak akan mau bertarung melawanku , kenapa? Kau takut melawanku Akashi?"

Akashi : "Hah!?siapa takut!?"

Kagami : "Kalau begitu kita mulai"

Akashi : "Baiklah"

Akhirnya Kagami melawan Akashi pun dimulai.

Setelah sekian lama kagami pun memiliki banyak sekali luka disepanjang tubuhnya

Kagami : "Hosh...hosh..."

Akashi :(ciih dia cukup tangguh juga) "Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya Kagami?"

Kagami : "Heh...jangan pikir aku akan berhenti secepat ini"

Akashi : "Oke , mari kita lanjutkan"

Setelah sekian lama bertarung akhirnya Kagami pun lari dari Akashi,Akashi tidak bisa mengejar Kagami lagi karena dia terluka cukup parah,lalu Akashi pergi ketempat dimana Kuroko ditahan

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun , kau terluka cukup parah , apakah kau akan membiarkan aku menutupi lukamu?"

Akashi : "Silahkan"

Kurokopun menutupi luka Akashi menggunakan perban yang ada didekat kotak P3K yang ada didekat situ

Setelah selesai menutupi luka Akashi

Akashi : "Terima kasih kuroko"

Kuroko : "Sama-sama , Akashi-kun sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu disini , lukamu belum terlalu sembuh"

Akashi : "Tapi , nanti jika mereka datang lagi , bagaimana?"

Kuroko : "Tenang saja , aku yang akan melindungimu , selain itu Kagami terluka lebih parah daripada kamu tentu saja dia tidak akan kembali kesini"

Akashi : "Baiklah , Terima kasih kuroko"

Kuroko : "Sama-sama"

Dan Akashi pun tertidur...

Setelah sekian lama tertidur , Akashi pun bangun

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun...aku mengantuk..."

Akashi : "Tidurlah , kau pasti lelah setelah menjagaku , tenang saja aku yang akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu nanti"

Kuroko : "Terima kasih Akashi-kun"

Kurokopun tertidur dan Akashi mengantar kuroko pulang

Setiba dirumah kuroko

Akashi : "Kuroko belum bangun , jika aku tinggalkan begini nanti terjadi sesuatu bagaimana , kagami itu belum tentu menyerah kepadaku , jika dia datang dan menculik kuroko lagi bagaimana? Sebaiknya aku tidur disini untuk malam ini saja"

Keesokan harinya...

Kuroko : "Aah , aku harus siap-siap untuk kesekolah , (tiba-tiba melihat Akashi diatas sofa dan sedang tertidur) , Akashi-kun? Kenapa ada Akashi-kun disini? bagaimanapun aku harus segera membangunkannya , dia harus bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah juga... Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun!"

Akashi : "Pagi,Kuroko"

Kuroko : "Pagi,Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Kuroko , sekarang jam berapa?"

Kuroko : "Jam 07 : 05"

Akashi : "Oh , kalau begitu aku harus pulang kerumah , jaa-nee Kuroko"

Kuroko : "Oke , terima kasih , Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Sama-sama , Kuroko"

Bersambung...

Wuih akhirnya selesai , saya pengen denger pendapat lagi dari pembaca , silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya ya , tunggu untuk kelanjutannya ya

Jangan jadi pembaca gelap ya,...tinggalin reviewnya aja , oke!


	4. Akashi Didn't come to school

Thanks ya buat reviewnya

Review chapter 3

_Akashi : __"__Oh,kalau begitu aku harus pulang kerumah__,__jaa-nee Kuroko__"_

_Kuroko :__ "__Oke__,__terima kasih__,__Akashi-kun__"_

_Akashi : __"__Sama-sama__,__Kuroko__"_

Chapter 4

Setelah Akashi pulang ke rumahnya,Kuroko pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk ke skolah...

Sesampai disekolah,Kuroko bertemu dengan para anggota GoM

Yoo,Tetsu/Kurokocchii.../Kuro-chin/Kuroko

Kuroko : "Pagi,minna..."

GoM : "Kuroko , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko : "Apa maksudmu?"

GoM : "Tidak usah seperti itu segala , kemarin kau disandera , iya kan?"

Kuroko : "Oh , yang itu , Akashi-kun yang menyelamatkan ku"

GoM :_(Akashi?__Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu kami dia telah menemukan Kuroko?__Mungkinkah dia mengerjai kami?)_

Kise : "Nee,Kuroko-ssu"

Kuroko : "Ada apa , Kise-kun?"

Kise : "Apakah daritadi kamu melihat Akashicchi-ssu?"

Kuroko : "Nggak..."

Kise : "Aneh-ssu...Nggak biasanya Akashicchi terlambat kesekolah-ssu..."

Kuroko : _(mungkinkah Akashi-kun masih belum terlalu sehat? __A__tau jangan-jangan?!__...__Aah__,__jangan berpikiran begitu__,__mungkin Akashi-kun hanya kebetulan terlambat saja)_

Setelah itu Kuroko dan kawan-kawan belajar seperti biasa , bahkan , saat hampir istirahat pun Akashi belum datang , Kuroko mulai mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang Akashi

Saat istirahat...

Kuroko : "Nee minna..."

GoM : Ada apa , Kuroko?"

Kuroko : "Bukankah aneh , daritadi Akashi-kun belum datang ke sekolah..."

Kise : "Mungkin dia sakit-ssu?"

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun kan bukan tipe orang yang sakit , daya tahan tubuhnya kan kuat"

Kise : "Iya juga sih-ssu , Tapi itu bukan berarti dia nggak pernah sakit-ssu"

Kuroko : "Mungkin , Bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita kerumah Akashi-kun?"

Kise : "Setuju-ssu"

Anggota GoM yang lain hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua berbicara , mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing , Murasakibara asik dengan snacknya , Midorima asik dengan buku pelajarannya , Aomine hanya tidur-tiduran , tapi mereka semua setuju untuk menjenguk Akashi

Sepulang sekolah...

Kuroko : "Jaa minna...Mari kita kerumah Akashi-kun"

GoM : "Ayo..."

Sesampai dirumah Akashi

Kuroko : "Permisi..." (sambil membuka pintu) "Akashi-kun...Akashi-kun..."

GoM : "Aneh , dimana Akashi? Mari kita lihat didalam kamarnya"

Dikamar Akashi...

Kuroko : "Nggak ada orang! Aneh...minna , Ayo kita telusuri rumahnya , kita harus berpencar , rumahnya Akashi-kun ini sangat besar , jika ada yang menemukan Akashi beritau yang lain , Oke"

GoM : "Oke..."

Sementara itu ditempat Akashi

Akashi : "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan , kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku Kagami Taiga , percuma saja kau berusaha!"

Kagami : "Berisik , kenapa kau ini sama saja dengan si rambut biru muda itu , kalian sama-sama berisik"

Akashi : "Kalau begitu akan aku selesaikan pertarungan ini" (menarik gunting entah darimana)

Tentu saja pertarungan mereka tidak langsung berakhir , Akashi terus menerus menyerang dan bertahan , begitu juga kagami yang tak mau kalah dari Akashi

Flashback sebelum Akashi ditantang oleh kagami

_**¬Flashback¬**_

Akashi : "Oh , kalau begitu aku harus pulang kerumah , jaa-nee Kuroko"

Kuroko : "Oke , terima kasih , Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Sama-sama , Kuroko"

Dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah Akashi

Akashi : "Aduh , kenapa aku sampai lupa sih memberi tahu mereka kalau aku sudah menemukan Kuroko , biarlah nanti mereka juga akan bertemu dengan Kuroko di sekolah nanti"

Setiba dirumah Akashi...

Akashi : _(Aku harus segera siap-siap ke sekolah__,__jika terlambat__,__itu bisa merusak harga diriku)_

Setelah selesai siap-siap Akashi pun berangkat ke sekolah , hari ini dia tidak diantarkan karena supirnya sedang diluar kota , lalu Akashi terpaksa naik bus ke sekolahnya , sejujurnya Akashi benci naik bus , karena bus itu biasanya banyak orang yang berdesak-desakan , dan Akashi benci itu

Setelah turun dari bus

Akashi : "Dasar , orang-orang diatas bus itu benar-benar menyebalkan , apa mereka nggak tau dengan kata "sabar" diatas bus itu , terserahlah aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah"

Hampir sampai di sekolah...

Akashi : "Aduh , aku hampir saja telat ke sekolah"

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendengar ada yang memanggilnya

Kagami : "Yooo , Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali , pemuda tampan"

Akashi mengenal suara itu dan dia pun berkata "Cih , Ada apa lagi sih?"

Kagami : "Tenang , tenang aku disini hanya untuk menantang mu"

Akashi : "Hah?! Nanti saja aku mau sekolah dulu"

Kagami : "Tidak bias , jika kau ke sekolah dulu , maka si rambut biru muda itu akan aku sandera dan aku akan melukainya lebih dari yang aku lakukan sebelumnya"

Akashi : "Hah!? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi , dasar bodoh!"

Kagami : "Aku tentu saja bisa menyanderanya kapan pun!"

Akashi : "Terserahlah,kau ingin bertarung dengan ku iya kan?"

Kagami : "Tentu saja"

Akashi : "Baiklah , aku akan bertarung dengan mu , tapi awas kalau kau berani menyentuh Kuroko!"

Kagami : "Baiklah"

Lalu mereka pergi ketempat dimana mereka akan bertarung

_**¬Flashback End¬**_

Bersambung...

Yaay akhirnya chapter 4 selesai...

Ngomong-ngomong ini yang ingin saya buat tadi di text,tapi nggak jadi,ntar keluar dari cerita dia,yaudah aku buat disini

Akashi : "Aduh,kenapa aku sampai lupa sih memberi tahu mereka" (dasar pelupa , eh tapi aslinya nggak kok)

Kuroko : "Oh , yang itu , Akashi-kun yang menyelamatkan ku" (cihui)

Akashi :_(Aku harus segera siap-siap ke sekolah,jika terlambat__,__itu bisa merusak harga diriku_) (apaan harga dirinya , namanya udah terkenal sebagai raja sadis juga dia kan bisa aja masuk walaupun telat)

Akashi : "Dasar , orang-orang diatas bus itu benar-benar menyebalkan , apa mereka nggak tau dengan kata "sabar" diatas bus itu" (lu sendiri gimana hah)

Akashi mengenal suara itu dan dia pun berkata "Cih , Ada apa lagi sih?" (ngeblush karena dibilang pemuda tampan)

Hahaha itu aja kok

Oh ya , tinggalin reviewnya ya , supaya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan

Ngomong-ngomong saya istirahat buat fic dulu ya , saya harus siap-siap untuk ujian

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	5. You Come

Thanks untuk reviewnya

Review chapter 4

_Kagami : Berisik,kenapa kau ini sama saja dengan si rambut biru muda itu,kalian sama-sama berisik_

_Akashi : Kalau begitu akan aku selesaikan pertarungan ini(menarik gunting entah darimana)_

_Tentu saja pertarungan mereka tidak langsung berakhir,Akashi terus menerus menyerang dan bertahan,begitu juga kagami yang tak mau kalah dari Akashi_

Chapter 5

Sementara itu ditempat Kuroko

Kuroko : "Apakah sudah ada yang menemukan Akashi-kun?"( cemas)

GoM : "Tidak"(kecewa)

Kuroko :" Aduuh Akashi-kun dimana sih?"(masih dengan nada cemas).."oh ya,apakah sudah ada yang menghubungi handphone Akashi-kun?"

GoM : "Oh,iya,kenapa sampai lupa sih!"

Kuroko : "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghubunginya"(mengambil handphone dari dalam saku)

.tiiiit

Kuroko : "Tidak diangkat!"(cemas)

Kise : "Cih,Akashicchi dimana sih-ssu?"(marah)

Kuroko : "Aku akan mencarinya"

Kise : "Tunggu Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko : "Ada apa Kise-kun?"

Kise : "Apakah tidak apa-apa kau pergi sendirian-ssu?"( cemas)

Kuroko : "Tidak apa-apa kok"(sambil tersenyum)

Kise : "Kalau begitu hati-hati ya"(cemas)

Kuroko : "Iya"(berkata sambil lari)

Sementara itu ditempat Akashi

Akashi : "Apa kau sudah puas kagami?atau kau ingin melanjutkan?"

Kagami : "hahaha,tentu saja aku ingin melanjutkan"(terseyum sinis)

Akashi : "kalau begitu,maju!"(dengan irama memerintah)

Setelah kagami babak belur,kagami pun memilih untuk ingin mengejar tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar suara Kuroko

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun"(senang)

Akashi : "Kuroko?,bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?"(bingung)

Kuroko : "Entahlah,naluriku mengatakan kalau Akashi-kun ada disini,ternyata memang benar"(senang sekali)

Akashi : "ooh begitu"

Kuroko : "ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun ngapain disini?"

Akashi : "aah...itu...ada sedikit urusan"(gugup)

Kuroko : "urusan? urusan apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Akashi : "Tidak ada,lagian itu bukan masalah jika aku berusaha untuk melindungi kamu-(keceplosan)

Kuroko : "melindungi aku? dari siapa? Apakah dari kagami lagi?"

Akashi : "iya"

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun,ternyata kamu memang baik"(peglihatan Kuroko mulai kabur)

Tiba-tiba Kuroko pingsan

Akashi : "Kuroko? Ada apa? Kuroko?"(panik)

Kuroko terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar,setelah penglihatan Kuroko bersih,Kuroko menyadari jika sekarang ini Kuroko di rumah Akashi,dan Kuroko pun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk

Kuroko : "Dimana Akashi-kun ya?"(bingung),"sebaiknya aku pergi mencarinya dulu"

Ketika Kuroko sedang berjalan di dalam rumah Akashi,Kuroko pun melihat Akashi

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "ooh,Kuroko"(terkejut)"Apa kau sudah baikan?"(tersenyum)

Kuroko : "Sudah,terima kasih Akashi-kun"(tersenyum)

Akashi : "iya"(tersenyum)

Kuroko : "ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun,kenapa kamu ingin melindungi aku dari kagami?"

Akashi : "dia bilang"si rambut biru muda itu akan aku sandera dan aku akan melukainya lebih dari yang aku lakukan sebelumnya"tentu saja aku tidak mau Kuroko disandera lagi,jadi aku melakukan apa yang diinginkannya"

Kuroko : "apa yang diinginkannya? Apakah dia ingin bertarung dengan Akashi-kun lagi?

Akashi : "tentu saja,tapi aku menyanggupinya dengan syarat dia tidak boleh menyentuh Kuroko lagi,dan dia menyanggupinya"

Kuroko : "ooh begitu,maaf ya Akashi-kun,aku membebani kamu lagi"(sedih)

Akashi : "Sudahlah,yang penting sekarang dia tidak akan mengganggu kamu lagi"(tersenyum)

Kuroko : "ya,terima kasih Akashi-kun,sekarang,aku pulang dulu Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang Kuroko"

Kuroko : "apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi : "Tidak apa-apa"

Lalu Akashi pun mengantarkan Kuroko sampai kerumah Kuroko

Setiba di rumah Kuroko

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun,apa kau ingin masuk kerumah aku dulu?"

Akashi : "Tidak usah,hari sudah malam,sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat kerumah"

Kuroko : "ooh begitu,terima kasih Akashi-kun,hati-hati"

Akashi : "iya"

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi Kurokocchiii","yoo tetsu","ah kuro-chin","Kuroko"

Kuroko : "Pagi,Semuanya"

Kise : "nee Kurokocchi, dimana kau menemukan Akashicchi-ssu?"

Kuroko : "di dekat sungai di pertengahan kota kita dengan kota sebelah"(bohong)

Kise : "kenapa Akashicchi disitu-ssu?"

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun ada urusan disitu"

Kise : "ooh begitu-ssu"

Tiba-tiba Akashi datang

Akashi : "kenapa kalian masih disini?,bel sekolah akan bunyi 10 menit lagi!"

Kise : "tentu saja kami menunggu Akashicchi-ssu"

Akashi : "ooh begitu,pergi ke kelas sekarang"(mengajak atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan)

Didalam perjalanan ke kelas...

Kuroko melihat seorang (kamu),Kuroko tau jika kamu bisa melihat Kuroko yang berada di depan kamu,karena sesaat sebelum kamu menabrak Kuroko kamu bergeser agar kamu tidak menabrak Kuroko,Kuroko sedikit bingung karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menyadari akan kehadiran Kuroko.

Setelah Kuroko masuk ke kelas...

Kuroko :" Nee minna,tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang bisa merasakan kehadiranku,biasanya akulah yang menghindar jika seseorang akan menabrakku,tapi tadi dia menghindar sebelum aku menghindar"

Kise : "Seseorang yang bisa merasakan kehadiran Kurokocchi-ssu?,sangat jarang ada yag seperti itu-ssu,siapa orangnya-ssu?"

Kuroko : "orang itu-"

Kata-kata Kuroko terhenti karena ada guru yang masuk ke kelas itu

Tiba-tiba Kuroko melihat kamu,Kuroko terkejut,ternyata kamu adalah murid baru dikelas itu,dan kamu memperkenalkan diri,lalu guru memerintahkan kamu untuk duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk guru itu,kamu melihat tempat duduk yang ditunjuk guru dan kamu mengatakan "bu,disitu kan ada orangnya bu" guru pun bingung karena tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana,setelah guru itu melihat dengan baik-baik barulah guru itu melihat Kuroko,dan guru pun memerintahkan kamu duduk disebelah Kuroko

Kuroko : "Perkenalkan nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya"(tersenyum)

Kamu : "Salam kenal Kuroko-kun,kamu sudah mengetahui nama saya,bukan?"

Kuroko : "Iya"

Dan pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasa

Saat istirahat

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun,karena saya murid baru disini,maukah Kuroko-kun mengajak saya keliling-keliling sekolah?"

Kuroko : "Tidak apa-apa,tunggu sebentar ya"

Kamu : "iya"

Kuroko menghampiri teman-teman GoMnya dan mengatakan jika dia akan mengajak kamu keliling-keliling sekolah,dan mereka pun tidak keberatan

Bersambung...

Fiuh,,akhirnya chapter 5 selesai

Bagus / Tidak?

Gimana pendapatnya? Tinggalin reviewnya ya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan...

Maaf ya,saya akan ujian tanggal 9 juni,jadi saya harus benar-benar siap untuk ujian,jadi,saya izin dulu untuk ujian,doakan saya dapat nilai bagus ya,Thanks


	6. Outing

Maaf ya,lama banget saya nggak upload fanfic,selamat membaca

Review chapter 5

_Kamu : "Kuroko-kun,karena saya murid baru disini,maukah Kuroko-kun mengajak saya keliling-keliling sekolah?"_

_Kuroko : "__Tidak__ apa-apa,tunggu sebentar ya"_

_Kamu : "__I__ya"_

_Kuroko menghampiri teman-teman GoMnya dan mengatakan jika dia akan mengajak kamu keliling-keliling sekolah,dan mereka pun tidak keberatan_

_Chapter 6_

Saat jalan-jalan disekitar sekolah,kamupun bertanya kepada Kuroko

Kamu : "Nee Kuroko" panggil kamu

Kuroko : "Ada apa?" jawab kuroko

Kamu : "Tadi dikelas,kenapa guru itu tidak menyadari jika kamu berada di tempat duduk mu?" tanya kamu penasaran

Kuroko : "Ooh itu,hawa keberadaan saya sedikit,saya pun terkejut karena kamu bisa merasakan kehadiran saya" jawab kuroko jujur

Kamu : "Haa? Begitukah?pantas guru itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mu" kamu terkejut,tiba-tiba kamu merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kalian

Kuroko : "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa merasakan kehadiran saya? Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu kamu bahkan sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran saya,teman-teman saya itu,waktu pertama kali bertemu pun tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran saya,apakah kamu memiliki sesuatu kekuatan?" tanya kuroko penasaran

Kamu : "Ke-kekuatan? Ma-mana mungkin?" kamu gugup,kamu tidak jadi mengatakan kepada Kuroko jika dari tadi kalian diperhatikan,nanti Kuroko malah curiga

Kuroko : "Kenapa kamu gugup?" Kuroko semakin ingin tau

Kamu : "Gu-gugup? Aku Tidak gugup kok" jawab kamu dengan bohong

Kuroko : "Ooh,baiklah" Kuroko tau kalau kamu berbohong

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun,sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas,bel sudah berbunyi" kata kamu,mengalihkan pebicaraan

Kuroko : "Iya" jawab kuroko

Kuroko tidak sadar jika daritadi ada yang memperhatikan kalian,kalian pun kembali ke kelas,dan belajar seperti biasa

Kagami : "Apakah mungkin dia adalah orang yang dikatakan dalam ramalan itu?" (panik) " Biarlah dulu,belum tentu dia orangnya,dia saja tidak menyadari jika dari tadi aku memperhatikannya" (Sedikit lega)

Sepulang sekolah...

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun..."

Kuroko : "Ada apa?"

Kamu : "Rumahmu ada dimana?" (penasaran)

Kuroko : "Di jalan Seirin"

Kamu : "Benarkah? Berarti rumah kita searah, bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?" tanya kamu yang sangat berharap

Kuroko : "Hmm...Tidak apa-apa"

Kamu : "Yaay..." (senang)

Kuroko hanya tersenyum dengan tingkahmu,dan kalian pun akhirnya pulang bersama

Dalam perjalanan pulang kamu pun merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kamu lagi tapi sekarang kamu melihat kearah orang yang memperhatikan kamu,yaitu di semak-semak lalu Kuroko pun bertanya kepada kamu "Ada apa?" dan kamu pun menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Disemak-semak

Kagami : "Wah,dia menyadari aku ada disini,tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan kepada pemuda itu kalau aku ada disini? Sepertinya memang dialah anak yang dimaksud oleh ramalan itu" (Panik)

Setelah sampai di persimpangan

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun,aku sampai di sini saja"

Kuroko : "Benarkah? Tapi-" Kuroko belum selesai berbicara

Kamu : "Tidak apa-apa,aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat,Kuroko-kun boleh pulang duluan"

Kuroko : "Kalau begitu,sampai jumpa"(pergi)

Kamu : "Sampai jumpa"

Setelah Kuroko berjalan cukup jauh,kamu merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kamu lagi

Kamu : "Hei,aku sudah tau kamu dari tadi memperhatikan aku,keluarlah!"(sedikit marah)

Orang itu : "..."

Kamu : "Kamu membuatku kesal,keluarlah atau aku yang akan pergi ketempatmu" (marah)

Kagami pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

Kagami : "Menakutkan,Ternyata benar,kau lah anak yang diramalkan itu" (sedikit panik)

Kamu : "Ramalan? Ramalan apa yang kau bicarakan?" (bingung)

Kagami : "Ramalan tentang..." (ragu untuk menjawab)

Kamu : "Terserahlah itu ramalan tentang apa,tapi,aku bukanlah anak ramalan,sepertinya kau salah orang"(kesal)

Kagami : "Mana mungkin,kau bisa merasakan aku memperhatikan kamu,sementara teman kau tadi tidak bisa merasakannya"(terbawa kesal)

Kamu : "Hanya karena aku bisa merasakan kamu memperhatikan aku,itu bukan berarti aku adalah orang yang kau cari,bukan?"(marah)

Kagami : "Mungkin benar juga,terserahlah,aku mau pulang"(marah)

Kamu : "Aku juga mau pergi pulang"(pulang sambil marah-marah)

Keesokan harinya...

Kamu : "Pagi,Kuroko-kun"(senyum)

Kuroko : "Pagi"(senyum)

Kamu : "Kuroko,kita ke kelas bersama-sama ya"

Kuroko : "Boleh"

Kamu pun pergi ke kelas bersama Kuroko.

Sesampai di kelas

Kamu dan Kuroko pun pergi ketempat duduk masing-masing

Kuroko : "Pagi Kise-kun"(sambil meletakkan tas)

Kise : "Pagi Kurokocchi"

Dan guru masuk ke kelas kalian,dan kalian belajar seperti biasa

Saat istirahat...

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun.."

Kuroko : "Iya,ada apa?"

Kamu : "Pulang sekolah nanti,bolehkah kita pulang bersama?"(berharap)

Kuroko : "Aduh,maaf ya,hari ini aku ada latihan basket"

Kamu : "Ooh begitu"(lesu)

Kuroko : "Maaf ya"

Kamu : "Iya,Tidak apa-apa"

Kamu memakan makan siang kamu...

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi,menandakan bahwa jam istirahat sudah habis,dan kamu belajar seperti biasa.

Sepulang sekolah

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun,aku pulang duluan ya,sampai jumpa"(pergi)

Kuroko : "Iya,sampai jumpa"

Dan Kuroko pun bersiap-siap untuk latihan basket,GoM latihan basket menggunakan gym sekolah sampai jam 05 : 30,setelah selesai latihan Kuroko dan teman-temannya pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya...

Guru : "Anak-anak,1 minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan outing,kelompoknya guru yang mengatur,kelompoknya terdiri dari 8 orang,laki-laki dan perempuan,tapi jangan khawatir,tempat tidur laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah,pengumumannya akan keluar besok,kalian harus menerima siapapun orang yang berada dikelompok itu,Mengerti?"kata guru dengan tegas

Murid : "Oke,Bu" jawab murid serempak

Guru : "Sekarang keluarkan buku matematika kalian"

Murid : "Iya"

Setelah itu kamu belajar seperti biasa

Keesokan harinya kamu melihat sudah ada pengumuman kelompok,dan kamu sekelompok dengan Akashi Seijuro,Aomine Daiki,Midorima Shintarou,Murasakibara Atsushi,Kise Ryouta,Kuroko Tetsuya,dan Momoi Satsuki.

Para fans kise berbisik"curang,anak baru itu sekelompok dengan Kise-kun"

"Iya,dia beruntung ya,bisa sekelompok dengan Kise-kun"

"Beruntung? Dia pasti membujuk ibu guru kita supaya dia sekelompok dengan Kise-kun"

"Membujuk? Dia tentu saja memakai 'itu' kepada guru"

"'itu'?"

"'itu' maksudnya uang,uang"

Kamu mendengarnya tapi kamu diam saja,lalu kise datang

Fans kise : "Kyaaaa...Kise-kun...bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

Kise : "Boleh,tapi,tidak boleh mengatakan orang jika kamu belum tau kenyataannya,oke" kata kise dengan aura bersinar-sinarnya(?)

Fans kise : "Iya,maafkan kami ya,kami hanya iri kepada kamu,maafkan kami ya?

Kamu : "Iya"

Lalu guru datang...

Guru : "Kalian sudah lihat kan pengumumannya,jadi sekolah akan diliburkan selama 4 hari,kalian bebas ingin ngapain selama libur,tapi,saat outing tidak ada kata kalian kekurangan bahan makanan atau segala macamnya,Mengerti?"guru mengatakannya dengan tegas

Murid : "Mengerti bu"jawab mereka serempak

Guru : "Untuk sekarang kalian boleh pulang,tapi saat outing kalian harus sudah berada di sekolah jam 08 : 30"

Murid : "baik bu"

Dan murid-murid pun pergi ketempat yang ingin mereka tuju,sedangkan kamu dan anggota GoM pergi pulang...

Saat outing...

kalian pergi dengan bus,dan duduk dekat anggota kelompok masing-masing,tentu saja kelompok kamu juga begitu. Kamu duduk di sebelah Momoi dan kamu saling berkenalan dengan anggota kelompok kamu,dan Akashi yang menjadi ketua kelompok duduk kalian di bus itu,Akashi dengan Kuroko,kamu dengan Momoi,Sementara itu Kise duduk di sebelah Aomine dan Murasakibara duduk dengan Midorima.

Kamu duduk dengan mendengarkan lagu dari headset kamu,kamu hanya mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang ke 2,setelah cukup lama mendengar lagu dari headset,kamu pun tertidur,saat sudah sampai di tujuan,kamu pun dibangunkan oleh suara Momoi,dan kalian pergi ketempat asrama masing-masing,kamu sekamar dengan Momoi,laki-laki dari kelompokmu juga sekamar,tapi kamu tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya kamu memilih untuk pergi berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai,saat sampai di pantai,kamu melihat Kuroko

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Kenapa Kuroko-kun ada disini? Apakah Kuroko-kun juga tidak bisa tidur?"

Kuroko : "..."(tiba-tiba Kuroko pingsan)

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun,ada apa? Kuroko-kun? Aduh,bagaimana ini,aku lupa membawa handphone,jika aku bawa handphone,aku bisa minta tolong kepada anggota GoM itu untuk membawa Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya,apakah aku yang harus membawanya ke kamarnya?...Tidak ada pilihan lain,aku harus melakukannya"

Dan kamu pun berusaha untuk membawa Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya dengan meletakkan Kuroko dipunggungmu,untunglah badan Kuroko tidak terlalu berat,jadi kamu tidak terlalu kesusahan untuk membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya,saat setengah jalan,tiba-tiba pengelihatanmu mulai kabur,semakin kabur... dan akhirnya kamu pingsan.

Saat tersadar,kamu sudah berada dikamarmu,dan kamu melihat Momoi memasang wajah cemas.

Momoi : "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"(Lega)

Kamu : "Momoi-san,kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

Momoi : "Kemarin,saat hampir tengah malam,aku terbangun karena ingin ke toilet, sesudah ke toilet aku ingin tidur,tapi aku tidak melihat kamu,jadi aku hubungi handphonemu tapi ternyata handphonemu tertinggal,jadi aku memilih untuk pergi mencari mu,saat tiba di pantai,aku melihatmu & Tetsu-kun pingsan,terus aku menelpon Dai-chan,dan dia pun pergi kepantai untuk membawa Tetsu-kun & kamu ke kamar" jelas Momoi kepada kamu

Kamu : "Oh,jadi begitu,Terima kasih Momoi-san"

Momoi : "Terima kasih kembali"

Bersambung...

Tinggalin reviewnya ya,thanks ya buat yang udah ninggalin review


	7. Kagami's Death

Review chapter 6

_Momoi : "Kemarin__,__saat hampir tengah malam__,__aku terbangun karena ingin ke toilet__, sesudah ke toilet aku ingin tidur__,__tapi aku tidak melihat kamu__,__jadi aku hubungi handphonemu tapi ternyata handphonemu tertinggal__,__jadi aku memilih untuk pergi mencari mu__,__ saat tiba di pantai , __aku melihatmu __dan__ Tetsu-kun pingsan__,__terus aku menelpon Dai-chan__,__dan dia pun pergi ke__pantai untuk membawa Tetsu-kun __dan __kamu ke kamar" jelas Momoi kepada kamu_

_Kamu : "Oh__,__jadi begitu__,Terima kasih Momoi-san"_

_Momoi : "Terima kasih kembali"_

Chapter 7

Momoi : "Apakah kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Kamu : "Iya , aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Momoi : "Kalau begitu , siap-siap untuk ketempat guru dan murid-murid lainnya"

Kamu : "Baiklah"

Setelah kamu selesai bersiap-siap , lalu kamu dan Momoi pergi ketempat guru dan murid-murid , sesampai disana , guru menanyakan kabar kamu , dan kamu hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa , setelah itu kamu pergi ketempat kelompokmu berada , disana kamu melihat Kuroko dan anggota GoM yang lainnya

Kamu : "Pagi , Kuroko-kun , apakah kamu sudah baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko : "Pagi , aku sudah baik-baik saja , kalau kamu?"

Kamu : "Aku juga baik-baik saja"

Momoi : "Oke , karena kalian sudah baik-baik saja , sekarang kita makan dulu , setelah itu , kita pergi ke pantai" (semangat)

Kelompok : "Oke..."

Setelah selesai makan , kamu dan kelompokmu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pantai , Momoi menggunakan baju renangnya , sementara kamu nggak , kamu tidak berniat untuk mandi di pantai , karena kamu tidak ikut mandi , kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar kamu , ditengah perjalanan kamu merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kamu , dan kamu sudah tau siapa yang memperhatikan kamu

Kamu : "Keluarlah Kagami , aku sudah tau jika kau memperhatikan aku"

Kagami pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

Kamu : "Kenapa kau masih mengikuti aku sih , aku sudah bilang jika aku bukanlah orang yang kau cari" (marah)

Kagami : "Sudah kuduga , kau memang orang yang aku cari , kau bahkan bisa tau apa alasan aku mengikuti kamu" (semakin curiga)

Kamu : "Argh , kau membuatku kesal , pergilah , aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali bukan , aku bukanlah orang yang kau cari , pergilah"(melihat kagami dengan tatapan membunuh kamu)

Kagami : "Menakutkan , kau jadi semakin aku curigai , baiklah , aku pergi dulu" (takut)

Kamu : "Pergilah , jangan kembali lagi , sialan" (jika aku terus terbawa emosi seperti ini , bisa-bisa rahasiaku terbongkar , untuk selanjutnya aku harus berhati-hati)

Dan akhirnya kamu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar kamu , sesampai dikamar , kamu memilih mandi , dan akhirnya kamu tertidur , saat tidur kamu bermimpi Kuroko (ehm) disandera oleh Kagami , kamu mengetahui itu karena Kagami mengirimkan foto Kuroko ke handphone kamu (ehm) , dengan tangan diborgol , kakinya juga diborgol , dan Kuroko dalam keadaan tidak sadar , setelah itu , kamu terbangun dari mimpi kamu , dengan air mata di pipi kamu , karena kamu ingin tau akan keadaan Kuroko,kamu memilih untuk ke kamar Kuroko untuk memastikan keadaan Kuroko , saat itu hari masih siang , di kamar Kuroko tidak ada siapa-siapa , dan kamu mulai cemas , tapi karena hari masih siang kamu tidak berpikiran terlalu negatif , dan kamu memilih untuk menanyakan Kuroko kepada anggota GoM , saat kamu berbalik badan-

Kamu : "Aduh"

Kamu melihat kepada orang yang menabrak kamu tadi , ternyata orang yang menabrak kamu tadi adalah Kuroko , kamu lega , ternyata Kuroko masih baik-baik saja

Kuroko : "Kenapa kamu ada disini?" (curiga)

Kamu : "Oh , Tidak ada apa-apa , aku pergi dulu ya" (gugup)

Saat kamu ingin pergi tiba-tiba kamu merasakan tangan kuroko menarik kamu dan mendorong kamu ke dinding , kamu terkejut

Kamu : "Ku-Kuroko-kun , ada apa?" (malu)

Kuroko : "Temani aku disini sebentar saja , kumohon" (berharap)

Kamu : "Ba-Baiklah , emangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin aku mene-"

Kuroko ternyata sudah tertidur...dan kamu memilih untuk membawa kuroko kedalam kamar , saat itu kamu merasakan jika badan Kuroko panas , kamu merawat kuroko , saat hari sudah mulai malam , anggota GoM belum ada yang kembali , karena cemas dengan anggota GoM yang lain , jadi kamu memutuskan untuk pergi mencari mereka , dan kamu menemukan mereka di pantai , mereka masih bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kamar , dan kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Kuroko , saat sampai di kamar Kuroko , kamu mencium bau aneh , dan kamu langsung menutup hidung kamu , dan kamu tidak melihat Kuroko di kamarnya , kamu mulai cemas sampai tiba-tiba-

ZZZZ

Handphone kamu bergetar dan kamu melihat ada pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal , dan kamu melihat isinya-

KUROKO!

Kuroko di foto itu sama persis seperti kuroko yang ada di mimpi mu , karena terkejut kamu bernafas dan menghirup bau aneh itu , kamu sedikit terganggu karena bau itu , tapi karena kamu memiliki suatu kekuatan kamu tidak pingsan , dan kamu mengatakan kepada Akashi dengan menggunakan handphone kamu "Jangan kembali ke kamar , Akashi-kun" dan , Akashi mengatakan kepada teman-temannya untuk tidak kembali ke kamar , setelah itu kamu memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pingsan , karena kamu yakin Kagami akan kembali untuk melihat kamu , dan benar saja , setelah 10 menit setelah itu , Kagami kembali dan melihat kamu pingsan atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura pingsan , tapi Kagami tidak tau jika kamu pura-pura pingsan dan Kagami mengatakan "Heh , ternyata dia memang bukan orang yang aku cari , jika dia yang aku cari tentu saja dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh bau ini , bagaimana pun , Kuroko tidak akan aku lepaskan , jika kau ingin mengambil Kuroko , pergilah ke jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi , aku akan menunggu kamu disitu , argh , kenapa aku berbicara sendiri , orang ini kan sudah pingsan , aduh , bodohnya aku"setelah mengatakan itu , Kagami pun pergi , dan kamu berpikir , apakah baik jika kamu bertarung dengan Kagami disini , dan setelah banyak pertimbangan , kamu memilih untuk tidak bertarung disini , tapi kamu akan mengambil Kuroko di jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi , tunggu aku , Kuroko-kun , aku akan menyelamatkan mu.

Setelah Kagami pergi jauh dari kamar itu , kamu pun berdiri dan pergi ketempat anggota GoM berada , dan saat itu kamu bertemu dengan anggota GoM , Akashi bertanya kepada kamu , apakah dia sudah bisa ke kamar , kamu mengangguk , tapi , anggota GoM (Kise) mendengarkannya

Kise : "kenapa Akashicchi mengatakan "bolehkah kami ke kamar sekarang?" padahal dari tadi Akashicchi belum ada bertemu dengan dia-ssu" (menunjuk kamu)

Akashi : "kami berbicara lewat handphone , Ryouta" (meyakinkan)

Kise : "Oh begitu-ssu , lalu kenapa tadi kami tidak boleh ke kamar-ssu"

Kamu : "Tadi dikamar ada kecoa , jadi aku pikir aku harus membersihkan kamar kalian" (bohong)

Kise : "Oh begitu-ssu"

Akashi tau jika kamu berbohong , saat dalam perjalanan , Akashi memerintahkan semua anggota kelompoknya duluan , kecuali kamu , kamu hanya bisa mengikuti perkataan Akashi , Saat di tengah perjalanan...

Kamu : "Akashi-kun , kenapa kamu mengajak aku kesi—"

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendorong kamu ke dinding , kamu spontan terkejut atas perlakuan akashi

Kamu : "Apa yang kamu lakukan Akashi-kun?"

Akashi : "Katakan yang sejujurnya , kenapa kamu melarang kami kembali ke kamar kami?"

Kamu : "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Akashi menyondongkan guntingnya ke leher kamu

Akashi : "Jawab dengan jujur" (marah)

Kamu : "Bb-Baiklah , tt-tapi jj-jauhkan gg-gunting kk-kamu dd-dari ll-leherku" (takut)

Akashi menjauhkan guntingnya dari leher kamu , dan kamu lega.

Kamu : "Huft , jadi begini , awalnya aku menjaga kuroko , karena kuroko sedang sakit , tapi karena kalian belum kembali , aku memutuskan untuk pergi melihat kalian , saat itu aku melihat kalian masih bersiap-siap , lalu aku kembali ke kamar dimana Kuroko berada , tiba-tiba aku mencium bau aneh , dan aku tidak melihat Kuroko di kamarnya , aku mulai cemas sampai tiba-tiba , Handphone aku bergetar dan aku melihat ada pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal , dan aku melihat isinya "(kamu melihatkan isi pesan tersebut kepada akashi)" lalu aku mengatakan kepada kamu untuk tidak kembali ke kamar , setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura pingsan , karena aku yakin Kagami akan kembali untuk melihat aku , dan setelah 10 menit , Kagami kembali dan melihat aku pingsan atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura pingsan , tapi Kagami tidak tau jika aku pura-pura pingsan dan Kagami mengatakan " jika kau ingin mengambil Kuroko , pergilah ke jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi , aku akan menunggu kamu disitu" setelah mengatakan itu , Kagami pun pergi"(jelas kamu panjang lebar)

Akashi : "Oh jadi begitu , kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada mereka?"

Kamu : "Aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian semua , lagi pula , orang yang dia cari adalah aku , jadi kamu tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyelamatkan Kuro-"

Perkataan kamu terhenti karena Akashi tiba-tiba melempar gunting kepada kamu , tapi kamu sempat menghindar jadi kamu tidak kena

Kamu : "Apa maksud kamu melempari aku gunting seperti itu?" (terkejut)

Akashi : "Hee , aku terkejut kamu bisa menghindarinya , aku hanya iseng , tapi aku masih heran , kenapa Kagami itu mengincar kamu , kenapa kamu bisa merasakan kehadiran Kuroko , dan kenapa kamu bisa menghindari gunting aku tadi , padahal seharusnya kamu tidak bisa menghindar , karena tadi kamu tidak tau jika aku akan melempari kamu dengan gunting , tapi biarlah , tadi dia bilang dia akan menunggu kamu di jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi , kalau begitu , aku perintahkan kamu untuk pergi bersama aku , Mengerti?" (memerintah)

Kamu : "Tapi , ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kamu" (mencoba menolak Akashi ikut dengan kamu)

Akashi : "Ini ada hubungannya dengan aku , dia telah menculik anggota GoM , jadi dia mencari masalah dengan aku"

Kamu : "Kalau begitu , terserahlah" (pasrah)

Keesokan harinya , kamu dan Akashi izin dari outing itu , guru mengizinkannya , tapi guru tidak tau apa alasannya kamu dan Akashi izin

Kamu dan Akashi pergi ke jalan Kirisaki Dai Ichi , tapi hanya kamu yang berjalan , sementara Akashi bersembunyi , lalu kamu melihat Kagami dan mengatakan "Dimana Kuroko-kun?" (sambil membentak)

Kagami : "Baru datang langsung membentak , kau pikir kau siapa , hah" (marah)

Kamu : "Terserahlah , aku bertanya , dimana Kuroko-kun?" (marah)

Kagami : "Dia ada di dalam sini , tapi jika kau ingin dia kembali , maka tunjukkan kekuatan kamu kepada aku" (memerintah)

Kamu : "Kekuatan apa yang kamu maksud? Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan yang kamu inginkan" (bohong)

Kagami : "Sudah kuduga , tapi , jika kau tidak mau memperlihatkan kekuatan kamu kepada aku , maka aku akan membunuhnya , tapi dengan cara pelan-pelan , yaitu dengan melukainya menggunakan ini"(mengeluarkan pisau)

Kamu tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kamu karena ada Akashi yang memperhatikan kamu , kamu menggerutu (sudah kuduga , seharusnya Akashi-kun tidak ikut bersama aku , jika dia tidak ikut aku bisa menolong kuroko dengan cepat) karena kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa , kamu memilih untuk diam saja.

Kagami : "Ayolah , aku keburu membunuh kuroko lho"

Kuroko : "Ad-duh , sa-sakit"

Kamu ingin menolong kuroko tapi kamu tidak bisa karena takut rahasia kamu terbongkar , sementara itu kagami terus-terusan melukai Kuroko , saat Akashi berada di puncak kemarahannya , dia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya , dan ingin melawan Kagami , tapi , Kagami bilang "Jika kau mengganggu , aku akan membunuh Kuroko sekarang" itu membuat Akashi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kagami terus-menerus melukai Kuroko , Kuroko kesakitan , dan saat kamu tidak bisa menahannya lagi , kamu sangat marah , dan akhirnya kekuatan yang kamu tahan selama ini pun keluar , kamu mulai lepas kendali atas dirimu , dan kamu sangat ingin membunuh Kagami , saat itulah , ramalan Kagami menjadi kenyataan , ramalan kagami mengatakan "kamu akan dibunuh oleh seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri : bertemu dengan Kuroko , dia akan langsung mengetahui jika Kuroko berada disitu, memiliki kekuatan , dia mengetahuinya , tapi dia selalu berbohong , jika dia ditanya soal dia memiliki kekuatan oleh Kuroko , dia akan gugup" Akhirnya Kagami terbunuh ditanganmu , dan saat kamu sudah mulai mendapatkan kendali atas dirimu , kamu melihat Kuroko yang sedang memperhatikan kamu dengan ekspresi terkejut dan takutnya. Setelah itu kamu melihat ke arah Akashi , ekspresinya hampir sama dengan kuroko , tapi karena dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya jadi ekspresinya tidak terlalu jelas , tapi kamu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu.

Lalu kamu mulai berjalan mendekati Kuroko , Kuroko takut saat kamu berjalan mendekatinya , tapi kamu hanya melepaskan borgol yang mengikat tangan Kuroko , dan kamu juga melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kaki kuroko , setelah itu kamu berbisik kepada kuroko , lalu kamu pergi dari sana dan kamu berjalan ke sungai dan membersihkan badan kamu (eh , maksudnya bukan mandi) dari darah bekas bertarung melawan Kagami tadi , lalu kamu kembali ke kamar kamu dan mengambil semua barang-barang kamu , kamu meninggalkan surat untuk Momoi untuk mengatakan kepada guru untuk mengizinkan kamu dari acara outing , dengan alasan kamu tidak enak badan.

Kamu memilih untuk pulang ke rumah , setelah sampai dirumah kamu tidur-tiduran tapi tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian tadi , outing akan berlangsung selama 2 hari lagi , jadi kamu bisa istirahat dalam 2 hari itu

Keesokan harinya...

Kamu pergi ke sekolah dengan normal , tapi kali ini kamu tidak pergi menemui Kuroko , tapi langsung ke kelas , sesampai di kelas , kamu melihat kuroko , tapi kamu langsung melengah karena takut kuroko akan takut ketika melihat kamu.

Saat itu juga , guru masuk ke dalam kelas kamu , dan kamu belajar tapi dengan suasana hati yang kurang nyaman.

Saat pulang sekolah...

Kamu langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar , saat sudah mulai menjauh dari sekolah , tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap kamu dari belakang , dan membawa kamu ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah , kamu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kamu atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan kamu , karena kamu teringat ekspresi Kuroko saat melihat kamu menggunakan kekuatan kamu , dan saat itu kamu menangis...

Bersambung...

Yaaay,Chapter 7 selesai

Gimana? Ada bagus cerita aku?

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya,Jangan jadi pembaca gelap

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 8,Daaa-daaah


	8. New Student

Thanks atas reviewnya

Review chapter 7

_Saat pulang sekolah..._

_Kamu langsung berdiri dan melangkah keluar , saat sudah mulai menjauh dari sekolah , tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap kamu dari belakang , dan membawa kamu ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah , kamu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kamu , karena kamu teringat ekspresi Kuroko saat melihat kamu menggunakan kekuatan kamu , dan saat itu kamu menangis..._

Chapter 8

Saat sampai di suatu gedung

Seseorang : "Oi , aku sudah membawanya kesini"

Seseorang : "Kerja bagus , Hanamiya"

Hanamiya : "Kenapa kamu menginginkan dia? Haizaki"

Haizaki : "Kenapa kamu masih bertanya?" (mengambil kamu dari tangan Hanamiya) "Tentu saja karena aku ingin mengambil informasi dari dia" (menarik rambut kamu)

Kamu kesakitan , tapi kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

Tiba-tiba Akashi datang

Akashi : "Baiklah , cukup sampai disana"

Kamu : "Akashi-kun" (terkejut)

Haizaki : "Kenapa kau ada disini?" (takut)

Akashi : "Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan dia" (menunjuk kamu)

Haizaki : "Oh , jadi begitu , boleh , tapi lawan dulu semua anak buah aku" (memanggil semua anak buahnya)

Semua anak buah Haizaki datang

Haizaki : "Semuanya , serang dia! Jangan biarkan dia berhasil menyelamatkan orang ini" (memerintah)

Anak buah : "Ya!" (semangat)

Setelah itu Haizaki dan kamu pun pergi ke dalam ruangan kosong , dia menanyakan banyak hal tentang GoM , tapi kamu diam saja , akhirnya dia muak dan mengatakan "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" lalu akashi datang dan melawan Haizaki , kamu terharu karena akashi menyelamatkan kamu dan kamu pingsan

Setelah kamu terbangun...

Akashi : "Kamu sudah sadar?" (terlihat sedikit lega)

Kamu mengangguk

Akashi : "Kenapa kamu tadi tidak berusaha menyelamatkan dirimu? Kamu memiliki kekuatan itu bukan?" (penasaran)

Kamu : "Aku...Aku tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi" (lesu)

Akashi : "Kenapa? Kamu seharusnya bisa selamat dengan mudah jika menggunakan kekuatan itu" (curiga)

Kamu : "..."

Akashi : "Sudahlah , yang penting sekarang kamu sudah selamat"

Kamu : "Akashi-kun , aku ingin bertanya" (takut akashi marah)

Akashi : "Apa?"

Kamu : "Kenapa kamu menyelamatkan aku , padahal seharusnya kamu tidak menyelamatkan aku" (was-was)

Akashi : "Karena ini permintaan Kuroko" (jujur)

Kamu : "Kenapa Kuroko? Tapi waktu itu.." (takut mengatakannya)

Akashi : "Aku juga tidak mengerti , lebih baik kamu tanya saja kepada orangnya besok"

Kamu : "Iya" (pasrah)

Akashi : "Baiklah , sekarang aku akan mengantarkan kamu pulang"

Kamu : "Iya"

Setelah itu Akashi mengantarkan kamu pulang , sesampai dirumah...

Kamu : "Terima Kasih , Akashi-kun , telah menyelamatkan aku dan telah mengantarkan aku pulang" (senyum)

Akashi : "Iya , terima kasih kembali" (senyum)

Kamu : "Apakah kamu ingin masuk dulu?"

Akashi : "Tidak , terima kasih , tapi aku harus pulang sebelum hari gelap"

Kamu : "Baiklah kalau begitu , sampai jumpa"

Akashi : "Sampai jumpa"

Lalu akashi pergi pulang...

Keesokan harinya , saat kamu hampir sampai di sekolah , kamu melihat Kuroko , tapi kamu ragu untuk menemuinya , Kuroko mengetahuinya , dan pergi mendekati kamu

Kuroko : "Pagi"

Kamu : "Pa-pagi"

Kuroko : "Ada apa? Kenapa hari ini kamu aneh sekali?" (menggoda)

Kamu : "Siapa yang aneh? Kuroko-kun jahat" (malu)

Kuroko : "Lalu kenapa kamu malu-malu begitu?"

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , kenapa kamu meminta Akashi-kun untuk menyelamatkan aku?" (mengalihkan pembicaraan)

Kuroko : "Menyelamatkan kamu?" (berusaha mengelak)

Kamu : "Iya , tidak usah berbohong kepada aku , Kuroko-kun , Akashi-kun mengatakannya kepada aku kemarin , kenapa kamu masih ingin berbicara kepadaku? Padahal waktu itu kamu takut ketika aku mendekati kamu , kenapa?" (hampir mengeluarkan air mata)

Kuroko : "Waktu itu aku memang takut , tapi aku tidak takut lagi ketika kamu membisikan "jangan khawatir , aku tidak akan melukai kamu" kalau tentang menyelamatkan kamu itu , karena aku melihat kamu diculik oleh mereka , tidak mungkin aku membiarkan teman aku diculik di depan mataku , lalu aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Akashi-kun , awalnya dia tidak mau , tapi aku terus membujuknya , dan akhirnya Akashi-kun mau" jelas kuroko

Kamu : "Oh , begitu , syukurlah kamu masih ingin berteman dengan aku , tapi sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas , bel sudah berbunyi" (senyum)

Kuroko : "Iya"

Lalu kamu dan Kuroko sampai di kelas , dan kalian belajar seperti biasa

Saat pulang sekolah...

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun" (pengen nanya)

Kuroko : "Ada apa?"

Kamu : "..." (melamun)

Kuroko : "Oooi" melambaikan tangan ke depan wajah mu

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , kamu ngapain?" (terkejut)

Kuroko : "Habis , kamu lagi ngobrol tapi malah melamun , sekarang kamu malah nanya , tadi kamu ngapain manggil aku?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Oh iya" (malu) "aku tadi mau nanya , pulang sekolah nanti bisakah kita pulang bersama?" (berharap)

Kuroko : "Maaf ya , aku ada latihan basket hari ini , jadi aku tidak bisa menemani kamu"

Kamu : "Oh , begitu , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya , sampai jumpa" (pergi)

Kuroko : "Sampai jumpa"

Setelah kamu pergi , Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk latihan...

Keesokan harinya...

Kamu : "Pagi , Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko : "Pagi"

Kamu langsung duduk ke tempat duduk kamu dengan lesu

Kuroko : "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu lesu?"

Kamu : "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Kuroko : "Oh , begitukah"

Guru masuk ke kelas kamu sambil membawa murid baru,murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya,dia bernama Riko,setelah dia memperkenalkan diri,guru memerintahkan Riko duduk

Kamu bergumam "Perasaan aku mengatakan jika aku mengenal Riko ini,tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" (mencoba mengingat-ingat Riko)

Guru : "Nah anak-anak , sekarang kita mulai belajarnya , keluarkan buku kalian" (memerintah)

Murid : "Baik bu"

Lalu kamu belajar seperti biasa

Saat istirahat...

Riko : "Hai" (senyum)

Kamu : "Hai , ada apa?" (senyum)

Riko : "Uhm , itu , karena aku anak baru disini , maukah kamu mengajak aku keliling-keliling sekolah?" (senyum)

Kamu : "Tidak apa-apa , kita pergi sekarang?" (senyum)

Riko : "Iya"

Kamu : "Baiklah , ayo kita pergi"

Kamu dan Riko pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah

Kamu : "Hahah , aku teringat ketika pertama kali ke sekolah ini , aku juga minta berkeliling-keliling sekolah dengan orang lain" (mengingat kamu pergi dengan Kuroko dahulu)

Riko : "Jadi , kamu juga murid pindahan?" (penasaran)

Kamu : "Iya"

Riko : "Kamu pergi berkeliling sekolah dengan siapa?" (penasaran)

Kamu : "Dengan seseorang yang duduk di sebelah aku itu" (memerah)

Riko : "Laki-laki yang berambut biru muda itu?" (curiga)

Kamu : "Eh , oh , iya" (memerah)

Riko : "Wajah kamu memerah , apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" (menggoda)

Kamu : "Me-merah? Tidak mungkin" (malu)

Riko : "Ternyata benar , apakah aku harus membawa kamu ke UKS atau aku harus mengatakan kepadanya?" (menggoda)

Kamu : "Tidak , jangan" (malu)

Riko : "Kalau begitu..." (berpikir) "baiklah"

Kamu : "Terima kasih" (lega)

Riko : "Iya , terima kasih kembali"

Kamu : "Mari kita ke kelas sekarang"

Riko : "Iya"

Setelah itu kamu dan Riko kembali ke kelas

Sepulang sekolah...

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko : "Ada apa?"

Kamu : "Maukah kamu pulang bersama aku?"

Kuroko : "Oh , itu , aku tidak bisa , aku ada janji nanti dengan Akashi-kun untuk menemuinya di kafe dekat taman"

Kamu : "Oh , baiklah kalau begitu , aku pulang dulu"

Kuroko : "Sampai jumpa"

Setelah kamu pergi , Kuroko pergi ke tempat Akashi , kamu ingin pergi ke tepat Kuroko dan Akashi , sesampai di rumah kamu tetap ingin pergi ke tempat Kuroko dan Akashi , akhirnya kamu pergi , tapi sesampai disitu , kamu mendengar Kuroko mengatakan dia membenci kamu , lalu kamu spontan membuka pintu dengan sangat keras , lalu kamu tersenyum sedih dan mengatakan "jadi , itu sebenarnya perasaan kamu kepada aku , Kuroko-kun" dan berlari keluar dari kafe , Kuroko terkejut karena kamu telah mendengar dia , kuroko mengejar kamu dan mengatakan "Tunggu , kamu salah paham , bukan itu yang aku maksud , tolong dengarkan aku dulu , berhentilah dan aku akan menjelaskan semuan-"

Kamu : "KUROKO-KUN , AWAS" (berteriak)

TIIIIT-

Duarr (eh kok jadi bunyi ledakan?)

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , bertahanlah Kuroko-kun , Kuroko-kun" (menangis)

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , kumohon , bertahanlah" (menangis)

Ambulan datang untuk membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit terdekat

Kamu menunggu kabar dari dokter tentang Kuroko dengan gelisah , setelah lama menunggu , akhirnya dokter keluar...

Dokter : "Apakah kamu temannya saudara Kuroko-san?"

Kamu : "iya dokter" (gelisah)

Dokter : "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk mengobati saudara Kuroko-san , tapi , maaf Kuroko-san-"

Bersambung...

Sampai jumpa di chapter 9..


	9. Half Of Kuroko's Memory Is Disappear!

Chapter 9

Dokter : "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelamatkan saudara Kuroko-san , tapi , maaf setengah ingatan Kuroko-san hilang , saya tidak tau apakah Kuroko-san masih mengingat anda , cobalah masuk dan temui Kuroko-san"

Setelah itu kamu masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Kuroko di rawat

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun" (sedih)

Kuroko : "Ya , ada apa?"

Kamu : "Apa yang kamu ingat tentang diriku?" (sedih)

Kuroko : "Tunggu sebentar...Oh aku ingat , kamu murid baru yang duduk di sebelah aku , kamu meminta aku untuk mengajak kamu keliling sekolah , tempat tinggal kamu searah dengan rumah ku dan juga..." (tiba-tiba berhenti)

Kamu : "Dan juga apa?" (pernasaran)

Kuroko : "Tidak ada"

Kamu : "Apakah ada yang kamu ingat lagi?" (sedikit senang)

Kuroko : "Tidak , memangnya ada lagi?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Oh , tidak ada" (sedih)

Kamu senang kuroko tidak ingat kamu memiliki kekuatan supranatural , kamu membunuh kagami dan Kuroko tertabrak mobil karena mengejar kamu , jika dia ingat , Kuroko tidak mau berteman lagi dengan kamu , itu (hanya) pemikiran kamu

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun sebaiknya beristirahat , aku akan menemani kamu disini"

Kuroko : "Iya , terima kasih" (tertidur)

Setelah kuroko tertidur , Akashi datang

Akashi : "KENAPA KAMU DISINI?! , APAKAH KAMU TIDAK TAU , KAMULAH PENYEBAB KUROKO MENGALAMI INI?!" (membentak)

Kamu : "Iya , aku tau , tapi jangan berisik , nanti Kuroko-kun bangun" (marah)

Akashi : "Ayo , tapi aku melakukan ini demi Kuroko , bukan demi kamu" (mengecilkan suaranya)

Kamu : "Terserah , sekarang kita pergi dari kamar ini"

Lalu kamu dan Akashi pergi ke taman di lantai satu

Akashi : "BAGAIMANA KEADAAN KUROKO?" (membentak)

Kamu : "Kamu seharusnya bicara baik-baik , apakah kamu pikir orang-orang disini tidak terganggu oleh suara kamu yang keras itu" (kesal)

Akashi : "Baiklah , tapi jangan berani memberi aku perintah , dasar" (menenangkan diri)

Kamu : "Kalau begitu kan lebih baik , jadi apa yang akan kamu tanyakan" (senang)

Akashi : "Bagaimana keadaan Kuroko?"

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun terluka parah , tapi untungnya berhasil diselamatkan , sayangnya dia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya" (sedih)

Akashi : "Kalau begitu , apakah dia mengingat kamu?" (sedih)

Kamu : "Dia mengingat aku , tapi dia tidak ingat aku memiliki kekuatan 'itu' dan kejadian aku membunuh kagami" (sedikit senang , tapi Akashi tidak mengetahuinya)

Akashi : "Oh , jadi begitu , nah , apakah dia mengingatku?" (penasaran)

Kamu : "Aku tidak tau" (lesu)

Akashi : "Aku ingin tau , apakah dia mengingat kaptennya ini" (membanggakan diri)

Kamu : "Sepertinya dia mengingat kamu , karena kamu selalu baik kepadanya , lebih baik kita pergi saja ketempatnya sekarang" (senyum)

Akashi : "Iya" (senyum)

Ternyata tanpa kamu sadari , dari tadi Kuroko memperhatikan kalian

Saat kamu dan Akashi sampai di ruangan tempat Kuroko di rawat...

Kamu dan Akashi melihat Kuroko sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya

Akashi : "Kuroko"

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , maaf aku meninggalkan kamu tadi" (menyesal)

Kuroko : "Tidak apa-apa"

Akashi : "Kuroko , apakah kamu mengingat aku?"

Kuroko : "Tentu saja , kamu adalah kapten basket Teiko , kapten generasi keajaiban , dan juga..." (Kuroko terlihat sedikit sedih)

Akashi : "Dan juga apa?" (penasaran)

Kuroko : "Tidak ada"

Setelah itu Akashi dan kamu berbincang-bincang , setelah lama berbincang bincang , akhirnya Akashi minta izin pada Kuroko untuk pulang , Kuroko mengizinkannya

Setelah Akashi pulang

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Apakah Kuroko-kun ingin makan?" (meghilangkan kesunyian)

Kuroko : "Iya , tapi nanti"

Kamu : "Kenapa nanti?"

Kuroko : "Aku ingin bertanya kepada kamu , apakah kamu memiliki perasaan kepada Akashi-kun?"

Kamu : "Tidak ada , kenapa Kuroko-kun bertanya?" jawab kamu dengan datarnya

Kuroko : "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Kamu : "Kalau begitu , sekarang Kuroko-kun makan dulu ya" (mengalihkan pembicaraan)

Kuroko : "Iya"

Setelah itu kamu membawakan makanan kepada Kuroko , tapi karena Kuroko masih sakit , jadi kamu menolongnya makan. (Kamu sudah tau kan apa yang kamu lakukan)

Keesokan harinya kamu libur sekolah untuk merawat Kuroko

Saat jam 3 sore , anggota GoM datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Kuroko

Kise : "Kurokocchiiiii..." (memeluk sambil menangis)

Aomine : "Oi Kise , kamu bisa membuat keadaan Tetsu semakin buruk"

Kise : "Habis , ini pertama kalinya Kurokocchi masuk rumah sakit-ssu" (menangis)

Midorima : "Kalian ini benar-benar berisik , kalian bisa membuat orang ruangan sebelah terganggu" (membenarkan letak kacamata yang dari awal letaknya udah benar)

Murasakibara : "Iya , betul" (terus memakan snack nya)

Kise : "Kamu juga-ssu , kenapa kamu membawa snack di rumah sakit-ssu"

Sementara mereka berdebat , kamu dan Akashi permisi untuk pergi ke taman di lantai satu , Kuroko mengangguk , kamu dan Akashi pergi ke taman , taman itu bisa dilihat dari kamar dimana Kuroko dirawat , Kuroko melihat kalian melalui jendela , kamu berbicara dengan Akashi membuat aura bersinar-sinar disekeliling kalian , selain itu , kamu berbicara dengan Akashi sambil tersenyum-senyum , karena Kuroko terus-terus melihat kamu dan Akashi , Kise mengatakan "Akhir-akhir ini mereka dekat sekali-ssu , lihat ada aura yang bersinar-sinar disekeliling mereka , iya kan Kurokocchi" Kuroko hanya bisa menganggguk , setelah kamu dan Akashi kembali , semuanya permisi untuk pergi pulang , Kamu mengatakan kepada Akashi "Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi Kuroko-kun , Akashi-kun" "Tidak masalah" jawab Akashi.

Setelah mereka pulang , kamu tertidur di sofa yang ada disitu , Kuroko terus melihat wajah tidur kamu , dia bergumam _"wajah yang sangat tenang"_ , tiba-tiba saja ada air mata yang mengalir di pipi kamu , Kuroko berpikir _"Apakah karena Akashi-kun sudah pulang , dia menangis?" _, lalu Kuroko menelpon Akashi untuk menemani kamu untuk menjaga Kuroko , setelah Kuroko mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Akashi , Kuroko kembali melihat ke arah kamu , dan dia melihat kamu sudah tersenyum lagi , Kuroko berpikir lagi _"Ternyata memang benar , dia menyukai Akashi-kun"_ setelah mengatakan itu Kuroko menangis , beberapa saat setelah Kuroko menangis kamu terbangun

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko : "Maaf telah membuat kamu terbangun" (menyesal)

Kamu : "Tidak apa-apa , selain itu , kenapa Kuroko-kun menangis?" (bingung)

Kuroko : "Tidak ada apa-apa" (menghapus air matanya)

Kamu : "Hmm..."

Akashi datang...

Akashi : "Ada apa Kuroko? Kenapa kamu memanggil aku kesini?"

Kamu : "Akashi-kun? Kenapa kamu masih disini? Bukankah kamu sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu?" (bingung)

Akashi : "Iya , aku masih disini , tadi aku memang pulang , tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko menelpon aku dan meminta aku datang kesini"

Kamu : "Ooh..."

Akashi : "Kuroko , kenapa kamu meminta aku datang kesini?"

Kuroko : "Uhmm..."

Akashi mendekat ke kamu dan mengatakan kepada kamu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu , karena Kuroko ragu untuk menjawab didekat kamu , walau Akashi memerintahkan kamu untuk keluar , dia mengatakannya dengan baik-baik , lalu kamu keluar dari ruangan itu , setelah kamu keluar , dan berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai 1

Kamu : "Dasar , kenapa sih aku harus keluar dari ruangan itu , padahal aku kan ingin bersama Kuroko-kun" (kesal)

Tiba-tiba kamu mendengar suara

Seseorang : "Diusir dari ruangan ya , kasihan"

Kamu : "Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu!" (kesal)

Seseorang : "Aku bukan siapa-siapa"

Kamu : "Apa yang kamu maksud? Bukan siapa-siapa? Jangan bermain-main denganku , atau kau akan menerima balasannya" (marah)

Seseorang : "Hee , masih bisa menggertak orang kah? Sekarang ini kekuatan kamu sudah tidak ada lagi bukan?" (menakuti-nakuti kamu)

Kamu : "Apa yang kamu maksud?" (mundur beberapa langkah)

Seseorang : "Aku sedang malas berbicara dengan kamu"

Kamu : "Baiklah aku pergi du-" (berbalik badan mau pergi)

Kamu menghirup aroma aneh , lalu kamu langsung menutup hidung kamu dan kamu berpikir "_Bau aneh apa ini? Selain itu , sekarang ini kekuatan aku benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan , tadi aku tidak sempat mengambil nafas dengan benar itu berarti , aku juga tidak bisa menahan nafas lebih dari 5 menit , gawat kalau misalnya bau ini tidak habis dalam waktu 5 menit , jika aku menahan nafas sambil berlari , aku hanya bisa menahan nafas selama 2,5 menit..._"

Seseorang : "Percuma saja kamu berlari , aroma ini sudah tersebar di semua koridor di lantai 1 ini"

Kamu bergumam _"Cih , dia membaca pikiranku"_

5 menit kemudian...

Seseorang : "Hee , kamu bisa menahan nafas kamu selama 5 menit , tapi kamu sudah pada batasmu"

Kamu berpikir_ "gawat aku sudah sampai pada batasku , bagaimana ini? Jika aku memaksakan diriku untuk tidak benafas , aku akan meninggal , bagaimana ini?"_

Kamu tidak punya pilihan lain dan akhirnya kamu bernafas dan menghirup aroma aneh itu lagi

Seseorang : "Ooh , kamu sudah menyerah ya , kalau begitu aku menang"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu , kamu tidak sadarkan diri

Saat kamu sadar , kamu sudah berada di ruangan yang gelap , tangan dan kaki kamu diborgol dan saat itu kamu melihat Riko

Kamu : "Riko-san?"

Riko : "Oh , kamu sudah sadar?"

Kamu : "Riko-san , ini ada dimana?" (bingung)

Riko : "Ini adalah ruangan bawah tanah , sekarang kau adalah tahanan aku" (terseyum sinis)

Kamu : "Tahanan? Kenapa?" (bingung)

Riko : "Apakah kamu mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya?" (menggertak)

Kamu : "Apa yang kamu maksud?" (semakin bingung)

Riko mengubah dirinya menggunakan kekuatannya , dia berubah menjadi orang yang mirip seperti kamu , benar-benar mirip , seperti kembaran , tidak ada bagian yang berbeda dari diri kamu , saat itulah kamu mengingat siapa Riko sebenarnya

Kamu : "Jangan-jangan kamu adalah..." (terkejut)

Dia mengubah dirinya kembali seperti semula

Riko : "Iya , tebakan kamu benar , akulah Riko , musuh terbesar kamu dari kecil" (tersenyum sinis)

Kamu : "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini kepada ku?" (kesal)

Riko : "Tentu saja karena aku akan menghancurkan kehidupan kamu , selain itu , aku akan membuat hubungan kamu dengan Kuroko hancur" (menggertak)

Kamu : "Kamu tidak akan bisa , saat ini Kuroko-kun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit" (takut hubungan kamu dan Kuroko hancur)

Riko : "Tidak , kamu salah , Kuroko sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter" (merasa menang)

Kamu : "Dari mana kamu mengetahuinya?" (semakin takut)

Riko : "Dari Kuroko itu sendiri" (senang)

Kamu : "Tapi ,bagaimana bisa?" (bingung)

Riko : "Dengan menyamar sebagai dirimu" (senang)

Kamu : "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" (marah)

Riko : "Hahaha, besok aku akan membuat hubungan kamu dengan Kuroko berantakan" (senang)

Kamu : "Kamu boleh melakukan apapun asalkan jangan yang itu , kumohon" (mulai mengeluarkan air mata)

Riko : "Kamu pikir aku akan mau? Tentu saja aku tidak mau" (pergi)

Kamu : "Kumohon , jangan yang itu , kumohon" (menangis)

Keesokan harinya kamu hanya bisa duduk sambil menangis di ruangan bawah tanah itu sambil bergumam _"Aku tidak mau pertemanan aku dengan Kuroko hancur , aku tidak mau , aku tidak mau , Kuroko-kun , apa yang dia lakukan kepada kamu itu bukan aku yang melakukannya , Kuroko-kun , aku benar-benar tidak ingin persahabatan aku dengan kamu hancur Kuroko-kun , Kuroko-kun , jangan percaya jika dia mengatakan seseuatu yang tidak biasanya aku katakan , kumohon , semoga kata-kata ini sampai kepada nya , tapi itu tidak mungkin , kekuatanku seudah benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan , sepertinya karena aku pernah mengatakan aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan itu , makanya kekuatanku tidak bisa keluar lagi , bodohnya aku"_

Saat kamu (Riko) pulang dari sekolah dia langsung pergi ketempat kamu ditahan

Riko : "Hahahahaha , aku berhasil membuat hubungan kamu dan Kuroko hancur" (senang sekali)

Kamu : "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" (kesal)

Riko : "Tadi aku meletakan cctv ukuran mini di dekat saku aku , tidak ada yang menyadarinya dan hasilnya sudah aku masukkan kedalam kamera ini , kamu bisa melihatnya" (senang)

Kamu : "Aku tidak mau melihatnya" (takut)

Riko : "Sudahlah aku tahu kamu sebenarnya ingin melihanya , ini aku letakkan disini , kamu hanya tinggal melihatnya , sekarang aku pergi dulu" (pergi)

Setelah Riko pergi , kamu melihat ke video itu

Ini yang terjadi didalam video itu...

Kamu (Riko) : "Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko : "Pagi"

Kamu (Riko) : "Kuroko-kun , sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin berbicara dengan kamu" (dengan nada serius)

Kuroko : "Baiklah"

Guru masuk kedalam kelas dan mengajar –Skip—

Istirahat -Skip-

Pulang sekolah...

Kuroko : "Jadi,ada apa?" (bingung)

Kamu (Riko) : "Itu..."

Kuroko : "Itu?"

Kamu (Riko) : "..."

Bersambung...

Sampai jumpa di chapter 10...


	10. Your Friendship

Review chapter 9

_Kuroko : "Jadi,ada apa?" (bingung)_

_Kamu (Riko) : "Itu..."_

_Kuroko : "Itu?"_

Chapter 10

Kamu (Riko) : "Kuroko-kun , maaf untuk mengatakan ini , tapi..."

Kuroko : "Tapi apa?"

Kamu (Riko) : "Pertemanan kita cukup sampai disini"

Kuroko : "Ada apa? Maksudku , kenapa?"

Kamu (Riko) : "Aku...aku membenci Kuroko-kun , karena , Kuroko-kun pernah bilang kalau Kuroko-kun membenci aku , awalnya aku tidak menganggap serius itu , aku hanya terus mengingat-ingat itu sebagai kesalahan aku , tapi lama-kelamaan , aku jadi membenci Kuroko-kun , dan sekarang , aku tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan Kuroko-kun , maafkan aku Kuroko-kun , sekarang , jangan menyapa ataupun berbicara lagi dengan aku"

Kuroko : "Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu inginkan , untuk selanjutnya kita bukan teman lagi"

Kamu (Riko) : "Iya , berjanjilah Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko : "Iya , aku berjanji"

Riko : "Hahaha , kamu lihat itu , sekarang kamu tidak bisa berteman lagi dengan Kuroko-kun , apalagi berbicara dengannya"

Kamu : "Dari mana kamu mengetahui apa yang Kuroko-kun katakan kepada aku?"

Riko : "Yang mana?"

Kamu : "Yang 'Kuroko-kun bilang Kuroko-kun membenci aku' itu"

Riko : "Kebetulan waktu itu aku sedang ada di sana"

Kamu : "Kau ini!?"

Riko : "Aku apa hah!?"

Kamu : "..."

Riko : "Yang penting sekarang kamu dan Kuroko tidak berteman lagi , sekarang , kamu akan aku biarkan pergi , pergilah" (melepas borgol)

Kamu : "Aduh , tangan aku sakit gara-gara borgol itu" (pergi)

Kamu : "Aah , gimana ini , Kuroko-kun sudah tidak mau berteman dengan aku lagi , ini semua gara-gara Riko itu , sialan!" (tiba-tiba melihat Kuroko)

Kuroko : (melihat kamu ... langsung melengah)

Kamu : "Argh , Riko sialaaan" (marah)

Orang-orang di sekitar situ melihat kepada kamu tapi kamu membiarkan saja

Di sekolah

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun..." (sedih)

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun..." (memelas)

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , kemarin , itu bukan aku yang mengatakannya" (sedih)

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , setidaknya berbicara lah" (memelas)

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu : "Ya udahlah , aku pergi dulu" (sedih)

Kuroko : "..."

Kamu _: (kuroko-kun pasti mengira jika aku yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu , Riko itu benar-benar menyebalkan , argh , jika aku masih mempunyai kekuatan itu , pasti dia sudah aku bunuh sebelum dia mengatakan itu kepada kuroko , argh , dia benar-benar membuatku kesal)_

Riko datang...

Riko : "Ah , pagi Kuroko-kun" (ingin membuat kamu marah)

Kuroko : "Pagi"

Kamu _: (Apa!? , sejak kapan dia menjadi dekat dengan Kuroko-kun)_

Riko : "Kuroko-kun , nanti kita pulang bersama ya"

Kuroko : "..."

Riko : "Tenang saja rumah aku di dekat jalan seirin"

Kuroko : "Kalau begitu , baiklah"

Kamu : _(Apa!? , setelah dia menghancurkan hubungan aku dengan Kuroko-kun , sekarang dia menjadi dekat dengan Kuroko-kun , argh dia menyebalkan sekali)_

Selama belajar kamu tidak bisa konsentrasi dan juga kamu menulis sesuatu dalam diary kamu dan setelah menulis itu kamu selalu kesal sampai ujung pena kamu sudah mulai tidak terlihat lagi

Saat istirahat , kamu pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian dan berniat membaca novel yang ada di sekolah kamu itu , saat orang sudah masuk ke kelas kembali , kamu tidak kembali , alias kamu bolos , dan memilih untuk diam di perpustakaan sampai orang pulang

Saat pulang sekolah kamu tidak langsung ke kelas , tapi menunggu dulu selama 10 menit sampai orang benar-benar tidak ada dalam kelas , setelah 10 menit , kamu kembali ke kelas dan langsung saja mengambil tas dan pulang , kamu lupa kalau kamu memiliki buku diary dan tertinggal di dalam laci belajar kamu

Sementara itu Kuroko kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal dan tanpa sengaja melihat buku diary kamu , awalnya Kuroko tidak yakin untuk mengambilnya , tapi mengingat kamu membuat isi diary itu dengan kesal , akhirnya Kuroko mengambilnya dan membawanya pulang

Sesampai di rumah , kamu langsung tidur karena tidak terima atas kejadian hari ini

Keesokan harinya kamu tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan kamu sakit , tentu saja Kuroko khawatir tapi dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak khawatir

Sepulang sekolah Akashi ingin melihat kamu dan Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk melihat kamu , tapi Kuroko menolak , akhirnya Akashi pergi sendirian

Sesampai Akashi dirumah kamu

Akashi : "Permisi"

Kamu : "Masuklah" (mengizinkannya masuk)

Akashi : "Kamu sakit? Kamu terlihat baik-baik saja" (tersenyum)

Kamu : "Tentu saja aku berbohong" (tersenyum)

Akashi : "Kenapa?" (bingung)

Kamu : (memeluk akashi sambil menangis)

Akashi : "A-Ada apa?" (terkejut karena dipeluk tiba-tiba)

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , hiks... dia ... dia tidak mau hiks... berteman dengan aku lagi hiks... , kemarin hiks... , ketika aku berbicara hiks... dengan dia ... dia diam saja , aku ... aku tidak mau keadaannya hiks... terus seperti ini" (menceritakan sambil menangis)

Akashi : "Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Dia pasti melakukannya karena ada alasannya bukan?" (mengelus-elus kepala kamu dengan lembut) *saya nosebleed jika ini benar-benar terjadi*

Kamu : "Iya" (sedikit lebih tenang karena sudah di elus-elus akashi)

Akashi : "Jadi , apa yang terjadi?" (menanyakan dengan lembut)

Kamu menceritakan semua kejadian itu , bagaimana kamu ditangkap Riko , lalu Riko menyamar menjadi dirimu dan menghancurkan pertemanan kamu dengan Kuroko

Akashi : "Jadi begitu" (mengangguk tanda paham)

Kamu : "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Akashi-kun?" (meminta pendapat)

Akashi : "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana" (menunduk)

Kamu : "Akashi-kun , bolehkah aku meminta kamu melakukan sesuatu?" (berharap)

Akashi : "Apa itu?" (menaikkan kepala nya lagi)

Kamu : "Coba Akashi-kun tanya kepada Kuroko-kun , apakah dia mau berteman lagi dengan aku , jika dia ragu-ragu katakan ini 'apakah biasanya dia melakukan itu' lalu kamu bisa pergi ataupun mendengarkan dia berbicara , bagaimana , apakah kamu mau Akashi-kun?" (memelas)

Akashi : "Iya , aku akan melakukannya" (senyum)

Kamu : "Wuaah , terima kasih Akashi-kun" (senyum)

Akashi : "Sama-sama"

Kamu : "Tapi Akashi-kun , besok aku masih libur sekolah , jika aku datang ke sekolah , nanti dia malah tau kalau aku yang meminta kamu melakukan ini"

Akashi : "Baiklah ... kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

Kamu : "Tunggu" (menahan tangan Akashi)

Akashi : "Ada apa?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Ah , tidak jadi" (melepaskan tangan Akashi)

Akashi : "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya"

Kamu : "Iya , terima kasih telah datang dan mendengarkan cerita aku" (senyum)

Akashi : "Iya , sama-sama" (senyum)

Keesokan harinya Akashi melakukan apa yang kamu minta dan itu berjalan lancar

Sepulang sekolah Akashi pergi ke rumah kamu dan menceritakan kepada kamu bahwa Kuroko sebenarnya ingin berteman lagi dengan kamu tapi dia tidak bisa karena waktu itu dia sudah berjanji kepada kamu tidak akan menjadi teman dan Akashi mengatakan 'apakah biasanya dia melakukan itu' dan setelah mengatakan itu Akashi pergi dari tempat Kuroko

Kamu : "Oh , jadi itu yang terjadi" (mata berbinar-binar)

Akashi : "Iya"

Kamu : "Kalau begitu , aku akan pergi ke sekolah besok , terima kasih Akashi-kun" (senyum)

Akashi : "Sama-sama" (senyum)

Kamu : "..."

Akashi : "Aku pulang dulu ya"

Kamu : "Iya , terima kasih lagi Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Sama-sama"

Kamu : "Dan juga , hati-hati di jalan Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Iya , terima kasih"

Kamu : "Sama-sama"

Keesokan harinya kamu sekolah , hari ini kamu datang cepat , kuroko juga , dan kamu duduk di samping Kuroko seperti biasa tapi kali ini kamu tersenyum kepada Kuroko , Kuroko melihat kamu dan langsung melengah , kamu melihat ke arah pipi nya dan tenyata pipi Kuroko memerah

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , pipi kamu merah , apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" (khawatir)

Kuroko : "..." (semakin memerah)

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , pipi kamu semakin memerah" (memegang pipi Kuroko)

Kuroko : "... di-diam" (malu)

Kamu : "Iya deh" (melepaskan tangan kamu dari pipi Kuroko)

Kuroko : "... , maaf tapi , ini" (memberikan diary kamu)

Kamu : "...Oooh buku diary ku , dimana kamu dapat?" (mengambil buku diary milik kamu dengan senang)

Kuroko : "Dikelas ini , dan juga , maaf , aku telah membaca isi diary kamu" (menunduk)

Kamu : "Kenapa kamu baca?" (sedikit membentak)

Kuroko : "Maaf , tapi awalnya aku tidak ingin , tapi waktu itu kamu membuatnya dengan kesal , aku jadi ingin tau apa yang kamu buat , sekali lagi , maafkan aku ya" (menyesal)

Kamu : "Ya udah deh" (cemberut , lalu melengah)

Kuroko : "Uhm , anuu , kalau boleh , kita berteman lagi ya"

Kamu : (melihat sebentar) "Iya" (melengah lagi)

Kuroko : "..."

Karena guru sudah masuk ke kelas kamu dan juga murid-murid sekelas langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran

Saat istirahat kamu memilih pergi istirahat sendiri , kamu lega karena kamu sudah berteman lagi dengan Kuroko , kamu memilih halaman di belakang sekolah sebagai tampat kamu istirahat kali ini , karena di situ anginnya sepoi-sepoi tempat yang pas untuk istirahat , tapi sesampai kamu di halaman belakang sekolah , murid sangat sedikit di situ , biasanya di situ ramai ,tapi kamu tidak ambil pusing tentang itu , setelah cukup lama duduk disitu , tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak mu , kamu terkejut dan menoleh kepada orang itu

Kamu : "Akashi-kun , kamu mengejutkan ku"

Akashi : "Hahaha , maaf" (tertawa)

Kamu : (cemberut) "Oh ya Akashi-kun , terima kasih ya , berkat kamu , sekarang aku dan Kuroko-kun sudah berteman lagi" (senyum)

Akashi : "Oh begitu kah? Aku turut senang" (senyum)

Kamu : "Akashi-kun , kenapa Akashi-kun ada disini" (bingung)

Akashi : "Kenapa? Tidak boleh , kalau tidak boleh , aku akan pergi" (berdiri)

Kamu : "Tidak" (memegang tangan Akashi) "bukan itu yang aku maksud , hanya saja , jarang aku melihat kamu disini , biasanya kan kamu di GYM sekolah"

Akashi : (duduk kembali) "Iya , tapi , bosan juga duduk di GYM terus tanpa ada yang menemani" *galau ni yee*

Kamu : "Oh begitu"

Akashi : "Kamu juga kenapa disini? Biasanya kamu kan duduk di perpustakaan / di kantin" (bingung)

Kamu : "Aku senang sekali , akhirnya pertemanan aku dengan Kuroko kembali lagi , jadi aku memilih disini sebagai tempat istirahat" (senyum)

Bersambung...

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 11...

Mind for Review?


	11. Kuroko's Memory Is Back

Review chapter 10

_Akashi : "Kamu juga kenapa disini? Biasanya kamu kan duduk di perpustakaan / di kantin" (bingung)_

_Kamu : "Aku senang sekali , akhirnya pertemanan aku dengan Kuroko kembali lagi , jadi aku memilih disini sebagai tempat istirahat" (senyum)_

Chapter 11

Akashi : "Kita kembali ke kelas lagi yuk , 5 detik lagi bel bunyi lho"

Kamu : "Apa?! 5 detik?! Seharusnya kamu bilang dari tadi , ayo kita pergi sekarang" (berdiri dan langsung menarik tangan Akashi)

Akashi : "Hahaha , tenang , tadi aku bercanda" (tertawa)

Kamu : "Apa?! Kamu membuatku cemas" (malu dan juga tertawa)

Akashi : "Tapi , lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas sekarang , daripada terlambat ke kelas" (senyum)

Kamu : "Iya" (senyum)

Sepulang sekolah...

Kamu : "Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Hmm?"

Kamu : "Bisa tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga Kuroko-kun?"

Akashi : "Kenapa?"

Kamu : "Entah kenapa , setiap dia mendekat ke Kuroko-kun , perasaanku tidak enak" (sedikit cemberut)

Akashi : _(kamu cemburu ya) _"Iya , aku akan bantu kok" (senyumnya maksa banget)

Kamu : "Tapi kita tidak melindungi secara terang-terangan , kita melidungi secara diam-diam" (senyum)

Akashi : "Iya"

Kamu : (tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Akashi) "Akashi-kun , bisa tolong antarkan aku pulang sepertinya badanku kurang sehat" (agak pusing)

Akashi : "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" (menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kepala kamu) "Badan kamu panas , baiklah aku akan mengantar kamu pulang" (mengangkat kamu dengan sopan)

(sementara kamu sudah tertidur)

Riko : "Hahaha , tidak secepat itu kamu bisa membawanya" (mencegat Akashi supaya tidak pulang)

Akashi : "Minggir" (membentak)

Riko : "Hahaha , tidak mungkin , tapi jika kau memberikan dia kepadaku" (menunjuk kamu)

Akashi : "Heh , kau pikir aku mau? Tidak mungkin" (menyeringai)

Riko : "Emangnya kamu bisa apa? Kedua tangan kamu sudah terpakai untuk mengangkatnya" (meremehkan)

Akashi : "Aku bisa menggunakan kaki aku" (tiba-tiba melihat Kuroko , dan Kuroko juga melihat Akashi)

Kuroko sudah tau mau berbuat apa , jadi dia pergi ke tempat Akashi tanpa disadari Riko , dan pergi membawa kamu pulang.

Akashi : "Sekarang , kedua tangan aku sudah bebas , jadi aku bisa bertarung sesuka hatiku , dengar , aku tidak akan menahan seranganku walaupun dengan perempuan"

Riko : "Bagaimana bisa dia melewatiku tanpa aku sadari?!"

Akashi : "Kau mungkin memang memiliki kekuatan spesial layaknya dia , tapi jangan kau kira kekuatan kamu sebanding dengannya , kekuatannya jauh lebih besar daripada milikmu , jadi , jika kekuatannya sudah kembali lagi , bukan hanya kau , semua orang bisa dia bunuh , tapi karena dia anak yang baik , jadi dia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dengan baik" (membanggakan kamu)

Riko : "Ooh , jadi begitu" (menyengir)

Akashi : "Karena kau sudah membuatku marah , kuperingatkan kau , jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam dengannya , jika kau melakukannya , kau pasti menyesal" (menggertak)

Riko : "Iya iya , aku pergi lagi , orang yang aku cari sudah tidak ada , jadi urusanku dengan kamu sudah tidak ada lagi" (cuek akan peringatan Akashi dan langsung pergi)

Akashi : _(Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi ke tempatnya)_

Kamu : (membuka mata) "Hmm"

Kuroko : "Kamu sudah baikan? Badan kamu panas sekali" (khawatir)

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun" (sedikit berteriak) (langsung duduk)

Kuroko : "Iya , kenapa reaksi kamu seperti itu" (terkejut)

Kamu : "Tidak ada apa-apa" (blush)

Kuroko : "... bagai-"

Akashi : "Permisi"

Kamu : "Masuklah Akashi-kun" (senyum)

Akashi : "Maaf mengganggu"

Kamu : "Akashi-kun" (melompat ke tempat Akashi)

Akashi : "Ada apa?" (bertanya dengan lebut)

Kamu : "Aku senang sekali hari ini" (bahagia)

Akashi : "Kenapa?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Aku nggak tau" (tertawa)

Kuroko : _(Argh ketika Akashi-kun datang , aku tidak di hargai lagi , dan juga , apa-apaan aura menyenangkan yang ada di sekitar mereka itu? Itu membuatku cemburu)_

Akashi : "Apakah kamu sudah baikan?" (khawatir)

Kamu : "Aku sudah sedikit baikan , terima kasih sudah bertanya" (senyum)

Kuroko : "Anuu , permisi , aku pulang lagi ya"

Kamu : "Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali?" (bingung)

Kuroko : _(tentu saja karena cemburu)_ "tidak ada , aku hanya ingin pulang"

Kamu : "Ooh , baiklah"

Kuroko : "Sampai jumpa"

Kamu : "Sampai jumpa"

Kamu : "Silahkan duduk Akashi-kun" (mempersilahkan)

Akashi : "Terima kasih" (senyum)

Kamu : "Tidak masalah" (senyum) "Akashi-kun , untuk tadi , terima kasih"

Akashi : "Tadi?"

Kamu : "Iya tadi"

Akashi : _(tadi yang mana sih?)_ "Iya , nggak masalah"

Kamu : "Akashi-kun , sepertinya kekuatanku sudah mulai tertutup , jadi aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri maupun Kuroko-kun" (sedih) "jadi , mulai sekarang , tolong lindungi aku dan Kuroko-kun ya" (senyum)

Akashi : _(Kalau kamu yang minta sih aku mau)_ "Iya" (senyum)

Akashi : "Sekarang aku pulang dulu ya"

Kamu : "Iya , terima kasih ya"

Akashi : "Sama-sama"

Di sekolah...

Kuroko : "Pagi"

Kamu : "Pagi , Kuroko-kun , ada apa? Tidak biasanya Kuroko-kun menyapa duluan"

Kuroko : "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau semua ingatan aku sudah kembali"

Kamu : _(Apa?! Apakah Kuroko-kun juga ingat tentang kematian Kagami? Dan terlebih lagi jika Kuroko-kun tidak mau berteman dengan aku lagi) _"Benarkah?"(panik)

Kuroko : "Iya , kenapa kamu panik begitu?"

Kamu : "Uhm , aku...aku takut jika Kuroko-kun tidak mau berteman dengan aku lagi"

Kuroko : "Tentang apa? Apa alasan aku bisa membenci kamu? Tentang pem-"

Kamu : (menutup mulut Kuroko) "Diam , jangan pernah mengatakan itu disekolah , kumohon" (memelas) (melepaskan tangan kamu dari mulut Kuroko)

Kuroko : "Iya , maaf , aku hampir saja mengatakannya"

Kamu : "Iya...aku takut Kuroko-kun tidak mau berteman lagi dengan aku karena kejadian itu"

Kuroko : "Tenang saja , mana mungkin aku tidak meu berteman dengan orang yang sudah menyelamatkan aku dari kejadian itu , apalagi membenci orang itu , tidak mungkin kan"

Kamu : "Hahaha , tapi itulah yang selalu aku cemaskan"

Kuroko : "Kalau begitu , tidak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan lagi"

Kamu : "Iya"

Bel sekolah berbunyi...

Pulang sekolah...

Kamu : "Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Hmm?"

Kamu : "Ingatan Kuroko-kun sudah kembali"

Akashi : "Benarkah? Syukurlah...oh iya , apakah dia mau berteman denganmu?"

Kamu : "Untungnya dia mau"

Kuroko : "Iya"

Kamu : "Woah Kuroko-kun , sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?"

Kuroko : "Dari tadi"

Kamu : _(dari tadi? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya? Apakah kekuatan itu sudah benar-benar tertutup? Gawat)_ "Akashi-kun"

Akashi : "Ada apa?"

Kamu : "Kita ke belakang sekolah sekarang" (berlari menarik tangan Akashi)

Kuroko : "Bolehkah aku ikut?" (sedikit berteriak)

Kamu : "Tidak , jangan ke ikut" (membalas teriakan Kuroko)

Kamu : (berhenti berlari)

Akashi : "Kenapa kamu tergesa-gesa sekali?" (berhenti berlari)

Kamu : "Akaswswa , asawdwds , sddwdsdwdsss sdsddesd fdffsasd sdfdfs , sdsasf" (ngomong versi cepat)

Akashi : "Wow , kamu ngomong apaan sih? Tenangkan dirimu" (sedikit tertawa)

Kamu : (menarik nafas dalam-dalam , dan melepaskan) "Akashi-kun , ini gawat , sekarang kekuatanku sudah benar-benar tidak ada , tadi kamu lihatkan , aku tidak bisa mengetahui kalau ada Kuroko-kun di sampingku"

Akashi : "Iya , tapi bukannya kamu sudah bilang kalau kekuatan kamu sudah mulai tertutup?"

Kamu : "Iya , tapi waktu itu masih ada sedikit yang keluar , sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar , gawat" (panik)

Akashi : "Kenapa tadi kamu tidak membiarkan Kuroko ikut?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Aku tidak tau , aku juga tidak mengerti" (bingung juga)

Akashi tiba-tiba melihat Kuroko berjalan di halaman belakang sekolah dengan santai , lalu Akashi mengatakan kepada kamu bahwa ada Kuroko disitu dan kamu melihat Kuroko /note : kamu bisa melihat Kuroko kalau ada yang memberi tahu/ perlahan-lahan Kuroko mulai mendekat , Akashi juga mendekat ke Kuroko , kamu awalnya membiarkan saja , tapi saat jarak mereka berdua hampir 2 meter , kamu menarik Akashi menjauh dari Kuroko

Akashi : "Kenapa kamu menarik aku dari dia?"

Kamu : "Perhatikan baik-baik , dia memang Kuroko tapi pikirannya sedang dikontrol oleh orang lain"

Akashi : "Apa?!"

Riko : "Aah , kau menyadarinya ya"

Kamu : "Kau!? Kenapa kau mengontrol pikirannya? Sialan kau"

Riko : "Heh , kau ingin tau alasannya?"

Kamu : "Tidak usah , aku sudah tau" (menarik tangan Akashi)

Akashi : (pergi bersama kamu) "apa maksud kamu , kamu sudah mengetahui kenapa dia menggunakan Kuroko?" (berbicara sambil lari)

Kamu : "Itu sudah jelas bukan? Dia menggunakan Kuroko agar kita tidak bisa melukainya" (menjawabnya sambil lari)

Akashi : "Apa?! Dia pengecut" (kesal)

Kamu : "Iya , tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain lari" (mempercepat lari , karena Kuroko sudah hampir berhasil memotong kalian)

Akashi : "Iya" (ikut mempercepat lari) "Kenapa dia bisa berlari secepat itu?" (heran)

Kamu : "Dibantu oleh Riko sialan itu tentunya" (marah)

Akashi : "Hoo jadi begitu" (mengangguk)

Kamu : "Apakah kamu tidak tau apa tipe kekuatan milik Riko?"

Akashi : "Bukannya tipenya sama dengan kamu?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Tidak , kalau aku tipe A , dia tipe C"

Akashi : "Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Kalau tipe A itu tipe spesial , dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu kepada dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain , kalau tipe B itu tipe untuk dirinya sendiri , kalau tipe C itu dia hanya bisa menggunakannya kepada orang lain" (menjelaskannya)

Akashi : _(sudah kuduga , dia memang yang paling hebat) _"Benarkah?"

Kamu : "Iya" (meyakinkan)

Akhirnya Kuroko berhasil mengejar kalian , dan Kuroko menangkap kamu , lalu memeluk kamu dengan sangat erat , sehingga kamu susah bernafas , sebelum kamu kehilangan kesadaran , kamu mengatakan kepada Akashi "A..ka..shi...kun...la...ri...lah" lalu kamu kehilangan kesadaran kamu dalam pelukan Kuroko , dan Kuroko membawa kamu kembali kepada Riko dengan kecepatan penuh (?)

Akashi : "Mana mungkin aku bisa lari sementara kamu dalam bahaya" (mengejar kamu)

Bersambung...

Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi the end

Sampai jumpa di chapter 12...

Mind for review?


	12. The End

Riko : "Ternyata kamu sudah kembali Kuroko" (senang)

Kuroko : "Iya , ini dia" (meletakkan kamu baik-baik)

Akashi : "Kuroko , jangan berikan dia kepada pengecut itu , dia teman kamu , jika kau memberikan dia kepada pengecut itu , dia akan dibunuh" (panik)

Kuroko : "Teman? Di bunuh?" (bingung)

Akashi : "Iya , lihatlah kebelakang kamu" (menunjuk ke belakang Kuroko)

Kuroko : (menoleh ke belakang , terkejut karena Riko akan membunuh kamu menggunakan pisau , dan langsung menyelamatkan kamu dari pisaunya Riko)

Riko : "Oh , kau sudah kembali normal ya" (terkejut)

Kuroko : "Kamu , berani sekali ingin melukainya , apa kamu pikir aku akan membiarkannya!?" (marah)

Riko : "Jika mantranya belum lepas , seharusnya sih kamu membiarkan saja , oh lihat , tangan kamu sudah banyak berdarah" (menunjuk tangan Kuroko)

Kuroko : "Akashi-kun , tolong bawa dia pergi dari sini"

Akashi : "Iyaa" (membawa kamu pergi)

Tanpa disadari Kuroko , Riko sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya yang kedua , dan menusuk perut Kuroko , spontan Kuroko kesakitan dan setelah lama dia menahan sakit , akhirnya banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya , akhirnya Kuroko tidak tahan lagi dan melepaskan tangannya dari pisau Riko , Riko langsung menarik pisau dari perut Kuroko dan Riko langsung mengejar kamu dan Akashi , setelah lama mencari , dia menemukan kamu dan Akashi , tapi kali ini kamu sudah sadar *setengah sadar* tapi kamu masih diangkat Akashi

Akashi : "Kenapa dia bisa menemukan aku sih , oh iya , gimana kabar Kuroko? Kenapa dia tidak bersama Kuroko?"

Riko : "Dia sudah sekarat di sana"

Akashi : _(Pendengarannya kuat banget sih , dan juga , apa maksudnya Kuroko sekarat?) _(melihat ke arah Riko , dan melihat tangan Riko sudah banyak darah) _(Darah? Apakah itu darah Kuroko?)_

Kamu berbisik kepada Akashi "Akashi-kun , aku ingin melihat Kuroko di sana , ayo kita kembali ke sana" "Iya" jawab Akashi , Akashi mengambil jalan memutar untuk kembali ke halaman belakang , Riko kehilangan jejak kalian berdua , sesampai di sana Akashi menurunkan kamu dan kamu tidak percaya dengan apa yang kamu lihat disitu , Kuroko terbaring dengan genangan darah , kamu ingin menolong tapi kamu tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Riko : "Hahaha , kau sudah lihat kan , dia sekarat disini" (tertawa dengan sangat senang)

Kamu : (menoleh ke belakang) "Kau! , kau pasti akan menerima balasannya" (kekuatan kamu banyak yang keluar)

Akashi : "Hei , kekuatan kamu kembali" (berbisik)

Kamu : "..."

Akashi : "Hei , aku bilang kekuatan kamu kembali" (sedikit mengeraskan suaranya)

Kamu : "Oh , ah , iya , haha kalau begitu aku bisa membunuh pengecut ini" (senyum licik) "tapi sebelumnya , Akashi-kun" (melihat Akashi)

Akashi : "Apa?"

Kamu : "Kumohon , masuklah ke dalam ruangan ini dulu , tenang saja aku sudah membuat ruangan ini tidak bisa rusak" (menunjuk ruangan yang ada di dekat situ)

Akashi : "Bagaimana dengan kamu" (khawatir)

Kamu : "Tenang saja , aku akan baik-baik saja" (senyum)

Akashi : "Baiklah" (senyum)

Riko : "Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakannya sebagai pelindung" (berlari ke tempat Kuroko)

Kuroko : (masih memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk) "Jang..an..sen..tuh..aku"

Kamu : "Kau dengar yang dia katakan bukan?" (tersenyum licik)

Riko : "Jangan kira aku mau" (kesal)

Kamu : "Cih , Kuroko-kun , maaf meminta kamu melakukan ini , tapi bisa kamu bergeser kedepan sedikit lagi"

Kuroko : (berusaha untuk geser sedikit)

Kamu : (langsung mengangkat Kuroko dan memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam ruangan di tempat Akashi tadi) "Akashi-kun , tolong tutup luka Kuroko-kun menggunakan ini" (memberikan perban)

Akashi : "Iya"

Kamu : (menutup pintu)

Riko : "Cih , dia dapat duluan" (kesal)

Kamu : "Sekarang kita bisa bertarung tanpa membuat korban lain" (senang)

Riko : _(Cih , aku tidak bisa bertarung tanpa ada orang yang bisa aku kontrol)_

Kamu : "Kalau kamu mengetahuinya , sebaiknya kau mati saja sekarang , mau mati bunuh diri atau aku bunuh?" (Deathglare)

Riko : "Tidak dua-duanya" _(aku bisa menang kok)_ (menyemangatkan diri sendiri)

Kamu : "Hahaha , kamu pikir bisa menang melawanku?" (deathglare)

Riko : "Aku mempunyai cadangan senjata" (mengeluarkan pistol)

Kamu : "Ooh , pakai pistol ,emangnya kamu bisa memakainya? Tapi tidak masalah , aku bertarung dengan tangan kosong saja , oh , tapi sepertinya beresiko , jadi aku pakai pedang saja" (menciptakan pedang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik)

Riko : "Jadi kamu tipe A ya?" (sedikit takut)

Kamu : "Iya , kenapa? Mau mundur sekarang?" (menakuti)

Riko : "Jangan harap"

Kamu : "Ya udah , kita mulai sekarang"

Riko : "Nggak masalah"

Dor..dor..dor.. (tembakan pistol)

Cing..cing..cing..(bunyi peluru di pantulin oleh pedang)

Kamu sudah muak dengan bunyi yang membisingkan itu , lalu kamu menaikkan kecepatan kamu dan langsung menusuk Riko , tepat di jantungnya

Riko : "Ohok...Ohok" (batuk darah)

Kamu : "Ada perkataan terakhir?" (menyondongkan pedang di leher Riko)

Riko : "..."

Kamu : "Aku pikir tidak , selamat tinggal"

Riko menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Setelah itu kamu pergi ke ruangan dimana Akashi dan Kuroko berada.

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko : "Aah , kamu sudah kembali"

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun , bertahanlah , aku akan mengobati luka kamu"

Kuroko : "Tidak...usah , sudah...tidak...bisa...lagi , aku...sudah...terlalu...banyak...kehilangan...darah..."

Kamu : "KALAU TIDAK DICOBA KITA TIDAK AKAN TAHU BUKAN?!" (berteriak sambil menangis)

Kuroko : "Ti...dak...apa...apa , ta...pi...a..ku...ha..rus...per..gi...se..ka..rang , se...la...mat...ting...gal..." (tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya)

Kamu : "KUROKO-KUN? KUROKO-KUN? JANGAN BERCANDA?! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI KUROKO-KUN , KUROKO-KUN" (menangis)

Akashi : "Sudahlah , dia sudah meninggal" (memeluk kamu)

Kamu : "Tidak mungkin , ini tidak mungkin terjadi , Kuroko-kun , Kuroko-kun..." (menangis dalam pelukan Akashi)

Akashi : "Iya , aku tahu" (Ikut menangis juga)

Saat pemakaman Kuroko...

Kise : "Huwaa..Kurokocchi...Kurokocchi...Kurokocchi...sudah...meninggal-ssu... (menangis)

Kamu yang mendengarnya langsung menangis , Akashi yang mendengar kamu menangis , langsung pergi ke tempat kamu

Akashi : "Sudahlah , kamu sudah menangis dari kemarin" (memeluk dan mengelus-elus kepala kamu)

Kamu : "Tapi...tapi...huwaaa" (semakin menangis)

Akashi : "Iya , aku mengerti perasaan kamu" (sedih)

Kise : "Yang sabar ya , aku juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan kamu , kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat dengan kamu , ini pasti sangat berat bagimu" (senyum sambil menangis)

Kamu : "Iya , terima kasih sudah pergi ke pemakaman Kuroko-kun" (senyum sambil menangis)

Setelah banyak yang pulang , kamu dan Akashi tetap tinggal disitu untuk beberapa lama...

Kamu : "Akashi-kun boleh pulang duluan aku ingin disini dulu , aku ingin menenangkan diriku disini"

Akashi : "Tidak , aku akan menunggu kamu , sampai kamu pulang"

Kamu : "Akashi-kun" (suara kamu mulai rendah)

Akasih : "Hmm?"

Kamu : "Ini semua salahku" (menyalahkan diri kamu sendiri)

Akashi : "Apa maksud kamu?" (bingung)

Kamu : "Ini semua salahku , karena akulah Kuroko-kun meninggal" (mulai menangis)

Akashi : "Tidak , ini bukan salah kamu" (meyakinkan)

Kamu : "TENTU SAJA INI SALAHKU , JIKA SAJA AKU MENYELAMATKAN KUROKO-KUN LEBIH CEPAT , AKU PASTI BISA MENYELAMATKANNYA" (membentak sambil menangis)

Akashi : "Sudah kubilang ini bukan sa-" (belum selesai berbicara)

Kamu : "Tidak , jauh sebelum itu , jika saja aku membiarkan Kuroko-kun ikut dengan kita , pasti dia tidak jadi dikontrol , dan semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" (menangis tapi dengan suara rendah)

Akashi : "Sudahlah" (memeluk kamu)

Kamu : "Ini semua salahku...ini semua salahku...jika saja aku mengajaknya ikut bersama kita...ini tidak akan terjadi...ini semua salahku...jika aku lebih cepat menolongnya...ini semua salahku" (menangis)

Kuroko : "Ini bukan salah kamu" (dengan nada tenang)

Kamu : "Ku-Kuroko-kun? Dimana kamu Kuroko-kun?" (langsung berhenti menangis) (akashi bingung sendiri)

Kuroko : "Aku bukan Kuroko tapi aku arwahnya" (tersenyum)

Kamu : "Terserahlah , dimana kamu Kuroko-kun?" (melihat ke kiri dan kanan)

Kuroko : "Lihatlah kebelakang" (senyum)

Kamu : (melihat ke belakang) "Kuroko-kun , maafkan aku , jika aku-"

Kuroko : "Sudahlah , ini bukan salah kamu kok" (senyum dan berjalan mendekati kamu)

Kamu : "Tapi...tapi" (mulai menangis)

Kuroko : "Ini salahku , jika aku tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Riko , aku tidak akan mati , jadi ini bukan salah kamu" (senyum)

Kamu : "Tapi.."

Kuroko : "Sudahlah , kamu terus berusaha untuk hidup ya , berjuanglah untuk hidup , jangan biarkan masa lalu menjebak kamu" (perlahan-lahan menghilang)

Kamu : "Kuroko-kun...tubuhmu...menghilang..." (terkejut dan cemas)

Kuroko : "Iya , sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menghilang" (senyum)

Kamu : "Tidak , jangan menghilang" (cemas)

Kuroko : "Jangan khawatir , aku akan selalu ada disisimu" (senyum dengan tulus)

Kamu : (tersenyum) "Terima kasih Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko : "Sama-sama aku mencintai kamu" (tubuhnya semakin menghilang)

Kamu : "Kamu bilang apa Kuroko-kun? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" (mulai menangis lagi)

Kuroko : "aku mencintai kamu" (senyum dan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya)

Kamu : "Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya Kuroko-kun , Kuroko-kun" (menangis)

Akashi : (datang dan memeluk kamu) "Sudahlah kita pulang lagi ya"

Kamu : "Tidak , aku tidak mau"

Akashi : "Ayolah , apa kamu ingat yang dikatakan Kuroko?"

Kamu : _(terus berusaha untuk hidup ya , berjuanglah untuk hidup , jangan biarkan masa lalu menjebak kamu)_ "Kenapa Akashi-kun tahu apa yang dia katakan?" (bingung)

Akashi : "Aku tidak tahu pasti , tapi tadi aku mendengar kata 'Sudahlah , kamu terus berusaha untuk hidup ya , berjuanglah untuk hidup , jangan biarkan masa lalu menjebak kamu' , hanya itu yang aku dengar" (sedih)

Kamu : "Iya , Kuroko-kun memang mengatakan itu kepada aku tadi" (menangis)

Akashi : "Kita pulang lagi ya , hari sudah mulai gelap" (mengajak kamu dengan lembut)

Kamu : "Iya" (pergi pulang)

Kamu dan Akashi pulang ke rumah masing-masing...

The End...

Mind for review?


End file.
